Kigeki: Aftermath
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Sequel to Kigeki: Sebastian's secret is now out. But how much of his life has really changed? The sickness of being controlled by someone who was not contracted with him overwhelms him. How long until he is well again? Is Ciel really so understanding?
1. Chapter 1

Kigeki: Aftermath

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Boom! Came the daily sound from the kitchen. A solem sigh came from the demons lips as he hung his head in silent defeat. Even as he treaded towards the kitchen as smoke arose from the remains of the door that'd once been there, he could only think. 'Why? Why! Why do you torture me so?'

He opened the door as he looked on, past the blackened smoke to see the one who'd caused the explosion. "Bard how many times have I told you not to use explosives to cook?"

"Awww come on Sebastian. Cooking is art and art means explosions!"

He groaned as the chef started to go on with his rant. Had nothing been learned from all that had happened? "Whatever just clean up this mess or lunch will be delayed."

"Yes sir." he saluted.

As he walked away from the disaster he leaned on a nearby wall away from the mess. He wrapped an arm about his lower belly as he tiredly gazed before him. Even with his returned freedom. He was still very tired. But each day his strength slowly returned bit by bit. For the first week after it'd all been over he'd eaten possibly as much as Finni did per day. Human food, as much as it wasn't apart of his natural diet, for that time it sated his hunger. That feeling was abated now. But a heavy exhaustion weighed on him. He couldn't wait for the side effects to be over. But the others with their natural disasters each day did not help in the slightest.

"GAAAHHH!" came Maylenes scream.

"Uhhhhh." he forced himself forward. Attempting to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Awwww but come on Ciel!" Soma whined. "I'll give you as much as you want! Just allow me to purchase Sebastian!"

"No." Ciel replied aggrivated. "I've told you this before and i'll say it again. He's not for sale!"

"Awww stingy." he pouted.

"Come on now you think I don't know you just want him for bragging rights. Tch, even the others would be more clever than that." he scoffed.

Soma poked his index fingers together as he pouted. "But it'd be so cool to be the only one in my family to have a live demon. Can't I atleast tell my father? Let me have him for a day."

"No."

"Awww..Please!" he begged.

"No..no..No..NO!" he got up from his seat. "Now stop asking!"

"Ahh Sebastian was a demon. He hid it so well." Agni stated as he poured some tea. "I did not think he was such a mystical creature." he smiled.

Even after everything that'd happened. Everything was relatively normal. Only everyone in the house knew Sebastian's secret. And Soma had yet to return to the guest house in London.

Ciel groaned as the two kept on. How was he to get any work done with them pestering him. When a knock came to the door he was more than happy to allow them in. "Come in."

"Excuse me..Oh I did not know you two were in here." Sebastian responded as he pushed in a cart with the days snack.

Soma ran up to him and grabbed at his hands. "Sebastian come with me! I guarantee you'd live a very fulfilling life! And you won't have to do chores anymore!"

"No thank you. I only require my master. Ciel Phantomhive." he smiled as he pulled his hands out of Soma's grasp.

"Awww. Your both so stingy." he pouted once more.

Shakily he walked beside Ciel's desk while pushing the cart.

"Are you alright Mr. Sebastian?" Agni asked with concern. "You seem abit exhausted. Perhaps you should rest?" he stood beside him.

"Thank you for your concern, but i'm fine. What would happen if a Phantomhive family servant could not overcome something as this?" he smiled.

"But even so you should take your health into consideration." Agni responded.

He cut the dessert with perfection and placed it on a dish before his master. "I shall be fine..." he stood straight, but started to fall forward, luckily Agni caught him before he hit the floor.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he got off his seat.

Agni held him like they were hugging while standing. He put a hand to his forehead. "Oh my goodness Mr. Sebastian has a fever!"

"Quickly lay him on the sofa Agni!" Soma ordered.

Within moments Sebastian was laid on the sofa with a damp towel on his forehead. He was panting even while unconcious.

"102.8" Agni read the thermometer. "We have to bring his fever down, but i'm not sure traditional methods will work on a demon." he stated with gloom in his voice.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Ciel responded as watched. Sebastian's face had become flushed, and he was sweating profusely.

"I'll get him some water then." Agni stated as he stood up. "He might be terribly thursty. And some ice to bring down the fever."

Ciel nodded as he took the seat the Agni had before beside the sofa. He brought a hand to push away afew strand hairs out of the demons face.

Within a few moments Sebastian groaned as he blinked a few times. "Oh my, it seems I passed out." he simply stated as he sat up and removed the towel from his forehead. "I apologize young master. That was quite rude of me."

"You idiot!" Ciel yelled at him. "Don't apologize for being ill! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I apologize I didn't think it'd interfere with my work." he got ready to get off the sofa.

"Lay down you idiot." Ciel pushed him down.

"My the young master is being quite mean to me today." he smiled. "What ever shall I do?"

Agni came into the room with an icepack and some water. "Oh Mr. Sebastian, your awake! Here have some water." he handed over the glass.

"Thank you." he took a sip. He sighed as he laid back down. Agni put the ice on his forehead.

"I don't know if this will help, but it's worth a try."

"You humans are weird." he stated as he looked up.

"Awww I want him!" Soma whined with a squeal.

Making everyone's eye bulge out of their heads for a moment.

"Eww." Sebastian looked disgusted.

"What? I wouldn't be a bad owner! I promise!"

"That sounded so...horribly, horribly wrong Master Soma." Agni sweated alittle. Ciel just sighed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sebastian is tired." Maylene muttered as she sat at the servants dinner table. "What can make a demon less tired?" she pondered. Of all the servants she was the most dedicated. She couldn't help but think if she could muster up her courage, of all the things she and Sebastian could do. These things tended to make her squeal with delight and blush.

"I never knew demons got tired." Bard stated as he leaned back.

"We should make him a cake!" Finni exlaimed in excitement.

"But...demons don't eat cake." Maylene said with a sigh. "Atleast...from what i've read they don't."

"Your books are just stories from humans right? How would we know them to be true?" he asked even as Bard sneezed.

"Hmmm." she thought, then smiled greatly. "I have an idea!"

Bard, Finni and Tanaka looked at her confused.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was fast asleep on his desk with his head in his arms. Sebastian was as well on the sofa that Agni had brought into his office. He was covered in a thick comforter and had a bag that was once filled ice but now water on his head. Agni and Soma had gone to town to look for medicines and things to make for supper. They'd offered their services if nothing more than to allow Sebastian some rest.

The door creaked as it slowly opened, but not enough to alert the sleeping occupants. Bard came in and walked up to the slumbering demon. He took the bag off his head and put a bare hand to his forehead. "Hmm." he hummed. Walking to the table with the bowl of water, he almost tripped over Sebastian's shoes that'd been put off to the side. "Damn it." he hissed, but then put a finger in the bowl of water. It was warm. Walking back over to the demon after kicking his shoes out of his way he scooped him up, blanket and all, and took him out of the office. He took the demon to his room and placed him on his bed, tucking him in.

"Well I guess your not up to anything today huh?" he asked to no one in particular. Simply watching as the demon snuggled deeper into the sheets.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Sebastian awoke, he realized he wasn't on the sofa anymore. The next thing he noticed was people were staring at him. Everyone except his master.

"Say awww." Agni smiled as he offered a spoon with porriage in it. "It'll make you feel better."

"I don't want any." he blinked as he sat up. He realized he was only in his shirt and slacks as well.

"But it's good for you. And you'll get nice and warm." Bard stated as he pulled his cigarette from his mouth.

Looking at his pocket watch. "Oh my the young master's dinner is delayed." he started getting off the bed.

"No no. You stay." Soma shoved him down. "Ciel has already eatten."

"He has?" he raised a brow. "Did you order out? You know the young master shouldn't eat that stuff."

"Nope, we cooked." Finni smiled. "And I helped!"

"Oh god the kitchen is completely gone again isn't it?" he started getting up again, but was shoved back down again.

"Nope, the kitchen is fine, the young master is fine. The dishes are in one piece before you ask, and nothing is exploded." Bard stated with a smile.

"Who are you people and what did you do with the servants?" Sebastian asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing! Agni helped." Bard defended.

"...That explains alot." he muttered, and promptly the spoon was shoved in his mouth. Making his cough at the sudden intrusion. But after a moment, he pulled the spoon out and licked his lips. The porriage had a distinct taste of human in it.

"Just so you know my blood litterally went into it so you'd better eat it." Bard grumbled.

That's when Sebastian noticed that Bard had a bandage on his arm. As well as the others minus Agni and Soma. He swallowed as if he had to think about whether or not he was disgusted or not. On a good note he did feel slightly better, but he wasn't so sure he should eat the porriage. He couldn't even help but wonder if this went agains't the contract.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel had to say he was pissed off. His dinner consisted of partially cooked potatoes, with half raw meat, and runny vegetables of other varieties. The cause. Sebastian apparently had been taken into more care. Granted he appreciated that Sebastian was being taken cared of. But that didn't mean his food had to be near disgusting. He tapped his fork into his plate constantly as if he were wishing the vegetables would become edible. When his door opened, he was more than surprised to see the demon come in.

"Weren't you in bed?" he raised a brow.

"I was, but i'm much better now." he smiled. Then frowned when he looked at the plate in front of his master. "What is that?"

"Dinner...I think?"

"My apologies young master, would you like me to make you something more edible?"

"Please." he practically pleaded as he slid the plate away from himself.

"I'm rather surprised that Agni did not make you a more suitable meal." he took the plate away.

"I am as well. When they told me they'd put you to bed I thought i'd still get a decent meal with Agni here." he started playing with a lock of his hair. "But on a side note are you better?"

"As I stated young master, i'm much better." he smiled. "Everyone took such great care of me that it was baffling."

"Oh?"

"Most people would run at the sight of a demon. But these...people, seem more intrigued. And frankly Maylene is honestly starting to annoy me more than usual."

"I personally find it hilarious." Ciel smiled. "I can't help but giggle when she see's you now."

"Oh? A child moment from the young master?" he teased.

"Shut up!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As strange as it was the others seemed more than happy to donate their blood for Sebastian. Within the week he was practically his normal self. He'd still get sleepy but it was nothing a little nap didn't cure. He'd been simply stunned when Tanaka hugged him. Petting him in the back of the head and looking at him much like a grandfather would to a grandchild. He'd said nothing. Simply holding him and petting him. He didn't know what to do, or how to react. This had been the first time he'd come so close. Then stranger still he'd kissed him on the side of his head and let him go. Walking down the hall leaving the demon perplexed.

Touching the spot it was like he was trying to decide if it was bad or a nice feeling. Demons were typically feared. But he supposed it wasn't horrible to be needed either. He giggled a little when he remembered something his mother had told him many years ago. "Don't play with your food!" her voice popped into his mind. A knock on the door broke his thoughts, making him jump in surprise.

Opening it he saw a man there. "Can I help you sir?" he asked.

The man, covered in a coat and scarf to hide his features simply reached out and put a hand to his cheek. Sebastian stared at him in confusion. But then even stranger still, the man faded away before his eyes. Sebastian rubbed at his eyes hastily. "What was that?" he asked aloud, and he briefly wondered if he was going mad.

"Sebastian! Bring me some tea!" came Ciel's shout.

"Yes my lord!" he shouted back, before looking outside once more before closing the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"SEBASTIAN!" Maylene shouted at the top of her lungs. This made everyone jump in shock because they'd never seen her shout his name so loudly.

"Maylene why are you being so loud?" he asked her as she skidded to a halt just before him. Then she threw her arms around him to hold him in a tight hug. "Let go!"

"Ahhhh I love this kind of stuff! Sebastian your sooo cool!" she said excitedly. Sebastian was rather missing the meek version of Maylene. She'd gotten so horrible in her actions that he had to start locking his door at night to ensure she didn't come in his room at night. He was always aware she had a thing for him. But now it was worse when she knew he was a demon. She rubbed her face against his chest. He sighed and shoved her off and continued in his task of peeling potatoes.

"Honestly, such horrible behavior." he continued in his work. He sighed in distaste as she latched herself to his leg.

"It must be nice to be a pretty boy." Bard stated as Finni nodded. "Even the young master gets looks from girls. It's unfair."

Sebastian gave them an awkward look.

"Sebastian!" Soma came running into the kitchen and grabbing him from behind. "Are you going to come home with me yet?" he asked cutely.

"Master Soma!" Agni cried, "Please compose yourself!"

"But I wanna keep him as a pet..." he whinned.

Sebastian sighed again. He briefly wondered if his situation was worse now. Or when he'd been with Malavist. After a few moments he decided. Both equally sucked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He laid in his bed for abit of rest. The day's work was very tiring. The cleaning of the house had taken longer than usual because Soma seemed to join in on destroying the house. He covered himself with his sheets and snuggled into his pillow. He groaned as his head seemed to sink deeply into it's soft cushion. Within moments he was asleep. He didn't know how much longer the side effects would last, but merely having to sleep wasn't so bad to him.

At some point in the night a lone figure came into the room. Walking closer to the sleeping demon. It's had pulled the thick comfortor to his chin to tuck him in and lightly petted his head.

"Get well soon Sebastian." the voice stated. The light of the moon eluminating the room to reveal the person to be Ciel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And that's all for now for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the aftermath of Kigeki. =3_

_If your confused as to what's going on, I highly recommend you read Kigeki if you haven't yet, cause this is the sequel of that story._

_I know this chapter maybe abit confusing but stuff should become clear in later chapters =3_

_Reviews and critiques appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2 OOC?

Kigeki: Aftermath 2

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When he awoke in the morning he'd sweated through his pajamas and his sheets were damp. Sebastian sighed as he shoved his face into his knees in aggrivation. "How embarrassing. But atleast there's no one here to see." he sat up and pushed his damp locks out of his face. Getting out of bed he grabbed a clean towel and his bathrobe and walked down the hall to get a shower.

When he got the water to the temperature he wanted he just stepped in after stripping himself of his sweat covered clothes and allowed the water to hit his body. He groaned as the water rinsed his body. He scrubbed at his scalp after putting in some shampoo, enjoying the scent it gave off as it cleaned his hair. As he rinsed it off he washed his body then he lowered the temperature of the water to allow the cold water to cool himself. He sighed contently as it hit him.

After he doned his bathrobe he put the towel on his hair to dry it and grabbed his clothes. "Ah i'll have to make sure to do the laundry early to ensure that it'll be dry before the day is out." he muttered to himself.

Maylene watched as she watched the demon walk down the hall to his room. She blushed as she eyed him in his bathrobe and watched each drop of water drip from his body. "Ahh, what a lecherous maid I am." she held a tissue to her nose to keep the blood at bay. She jumped when she saw Sebastian coming out of his room moments later dressed and carrying his sheets and laundry basket. "AAhhhh" she looked around and jumped into a closet. She heard him walk past her hiding place, and cooed with delight.

Sebastian sighed again in aggrivation as he knew Maylene had been staring at him for a while. 'Ah...i'll have to make note to lock the laundry room if I don't want anything of mine missing.' he thought. The last time a female and wooed over him some of his personal items were missing. And he rather missed that shirt from 100 years ago that a Queen and taken without him being aware. In Maylene's case he was rather sure his underwear would go missing. He made a mental note to keep his door locked from now on.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian eyed the thing that was that was being held in front of his face. It was a dead lizard on a stick. Tanaka was holding it at him. "Tanaka, I understand your intentions, but i'm not going to eat a dead lizard."

Ciel was doing a miserable job to try to keep himself from laughing. The moment the demon had walked in was the moment Tanaka was holding the thing at him and told him to eat it. Of course he'd explained that it had healing properties and would help him get better and it was an old remedy known to work. But Sebastian's face had been priceless. He'd looked so revolted that Ciel was rather sure he was going to throw up.

"Sebastian it's high in protein and good in fiber. It'll also help with fatique."

Ciel's shoulders shuddered as he tried to keep composed.

"Then Tanaka feel free to eat such a thing. You sleep far more than I do." he put on a pleasant smile.

"Then atleast take some of this medicine, it'll give you energy." he held up a spoon, he poured some kind of tonic into it, and Sebastian eyed how thick and slow it was before it actually hit the spoon.

"What...in the world is that?" he looked at it cautiously. He'd never seen medicine quite so thick.

"It's a homemade remedy my grandmother taught me how to make when I was but a boy. Now say aww."

Sebastian backed away. "No thank yo...uuhck." the spoon was shoved in his mouth. Now he knew he was sick if he couldn't dodge Tanaka of all people with a spoon.

"Make sure to swallow."

Sebastian shook his head quickly, the moment the medicine touched his tongue he could taste it's foulness. He reached behind himself for the doorknob so he could make a run to the nearest bathroom to spit and wash his mouth out. The only problem was the door was being opened as someone else was coming in.

"Sebastian!" Agni shouted as he had a pot with something steaming from it. Since he'd come in so abruptly he'd hit the demon in his back. Causing him to swallow.

He shuddered as the medicine slowly crawled down his throat. "Oh my god! I swallowed it!" he coughed. Even as he leaned over and tried to force himself to throw it back up. He could still feel it trailing down to his stomach.

"Sebastian! Are you okay? Do you need to lay down?" Agni hovered over him.

Ciel was now cracking up with laughter. This was the most amusing thing he'd ever seen in a while. "The poor bastard...being given Tanaka's tonic." he mumbled when he could catch his breath. He could remember when he'd been given that tonic. It was the most fowling tasting thing on the planet. He could honestly say Bard's cooking probably tasted better.

"Oh my god! I think i'm dying! I'm going blind!" he exaggerated. His body trembling profusely as he did his best to keep himself from staining the carpet.

"Mr. Sebastian! Don't die!" Agni hugged him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After much toothpaste and mouth rinse was used to remove the disgusting after taste. Sebastian wasn't even sure if he'd felt better or actually worse. He laid in his bed his his arm over his head. He had a hot water bottle on his lower belly as he'd gotten cramps after the tonic actually hit his stomach. "Uuuhhhhhh." he groaned as his belly twisted in protest.

"Don't be such a baby, it was only medicine." Ciel sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed while looking over his math homework. Sebastian was making him do his work, but needed to lay down. So they opted for their current situation. "Why do I have to do my math work?"

"Because your behind on your lessons by a few months." he stated bluntly without moving. "Now make sure you do the word sentence problems as well."

"Tch." he shifted on the bed to get more comfortable. "Grumpy."

"You'd be grumpy too if you'd just eatten vomit while wanting to vomit young master." he rolled over on his side. "Get your shoes off my bed."

Ciel was sitting cross legged on Sebastian's bed with his shoes on. Sebastian had removed his shoes before laying down. "No. If I have to study, then I reserve the right to have my shoes on the bed. It's my house."

"Young master, I can honestly say i'm not in the mood for your bratty attitude today. Please remove your shoes from MY bed or i'm going to kick you." He rolled back onto his back.

"No." he replied stubbornly. He was rather sure Sebastian wouldn't actually kick him. "Ow!" he said a moment after. He was wrong. It wasn't a hard kick but it still hurt.

"I warned you. Now remove your shoes. Or i'll kick you even harder." he lifted his leg to prepare for another kick.

"Tch." he kicked off his shoes as he glared at his butler.

"Thank you." he put his leg down. He knew he shouldn't of kicked his master, but he was cranky.

"If you kick me again and i'm gonna bite you." he threatened.

Sebastian smirked, "Well, well young master. I never knew you were so kinky."

Ciel blushed profusely, "YOU BASTARD!" he shouted.

"I don't see any math problems being done." he said mockingly. "If you don't finish chapter 12 before dinner you won't get dessert."

Ciel grumbled as he went back to his math assignment.

"What was that young master?"

"I said you better give me my dessert."

He giggled as his master went back to doing his assignments.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel's head was over his desk as he felt like he was dying. Yesterday was nothing but pure math assignments. Today it was history. Pure agonizingly amounts of history. "Why do I need to know about William Shakespeare?" he asked the demon who was currently giving him his lesson.

"Because young master you need to be a well rounded person." Sebastian smiled at his master.

"Sleeping next to you in a small house didn't count?"

"Not in the slightest, all though I do love that your more considerate at how much work goes into maintaining the house."

"Can I atleast have a snack?"

"Of course young master? Would you like my nuts?"

This mad Ciel jump up in shock. "WHAT?"

"My nuts." Sebastian repeated. "They are quite delicious, and lightly salted."

"SEBASTIAN! You...! You!" He blushed profusely. "How can you ask something like that?"

"What do you mean young master? I'm talking about these pistachios." he held up a small bag. "Agni gave them to me. He said they were to help reduce my hunger and had lots of protein. Of course they aren't reducing my hunger, but they are still very delicious." Ciel's jaw just hung open as Sebastian put the small bag in front of him. "Young master?" he waved a hand in front of his face. "Young master, if you leave your mouth open a fly will get in." he closed his masters mouth, then removed his hand, in which Ciel's mouth promptly fell open again. "Honestly young master, you should get your mind out of the gutter." he tried closing his mouth again. But again he got the same result. "Honestly." he sighed. "Now the history lesson is being postponed."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel read the book he had on demons like it was his history text book. Only it was more interesting and served the purpose of him trying to find some information on Sebastian's demon type. He wondered if there was a way to get the demon to be more serious, or atleast speak his mind more clearly. He didn't want another joke at his expense to come forth from the demon.

"Ciel I think your taking it abit too hard. Come on, from what you told me it was actually quite funny." Soma smiled as he watched Ciel go through the book. "Besides you should be looking for ways to get me a demon. Or perhaps give me Sebastian for a.."

"No, for the millionth time."

"Awww." he faltered in disappointment.

Maylene blushed as she imagined the many things that she could do with Sebastian if he was her servant. She got a bloody nose soon after.

"Young master why are you so intent on that book?" Finni asked.

Ciel sighed as they others annoyed him. "You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you." he looked back into his book. "Oh..."

"What is it master Ciel?" Agni asked.

Ciel suddenly had the biggest grin on his face that anyone had seen.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was preparing dinner. Chopping up vegetables, for the stew he was making for the side dish.

"Sebaasssstian." came Ciel's voice from behind him.

"Yes young master?" he continued to chop vegetables.

"I've got something for you." Ciel's smirk grew as Sebastian turned to him puzzled. He pulled out the object in question from behind his back. It was a poppy flower. Sebastian promptly hissed at it as he backed away from his master. "What's wrong? Don't you like poppys?" he giggled as he saw Sebastian swat at it like he was a cat. He was loving the demons reaction. In the book it stated that demons didn't like poppys since they gave off a rather unpleasant scent to demons even though it smelled lovely to humans.

"Get that away from me." he hissed as he swatted at the flower again.

"Aww come on Sebastian it's just a flower." he waved it at the demon, as he followed the demon around the counter with it. "Doesn't it smell pretty?"

"No! Now get it away!" he looked for something to get the flower away. His hand fell on the dish that held the days dessert.

"Oie...what are you doing with that?" Ciel's eye widened as he saw the demon pick up a very delicious looking cake.

"Get rid of the flower or the dessert goes." he neared the door.

"Hey! It was just a joke Sebastian! A joke!" he panicked. He didn't want the poor dessert to meet a poor fate of death over something as small as a flower prank. He followed as Sebastian got next to a window and opened it. It was raining outside as well. "Sebastian this an order! Drop the cake!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smile as he started to drop the cake out the window.

"NO NO NO NO NO NOT OUT THE WINDOW! DON'T DROP THE CAKE OUT THE WINDOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Then will the young master never bring poppys in this house again?"

"Yes I swear i'll never bring poppys in this house again!"

"And you'll never have the others bring it either?"

"Yes damn it!"

Sebastian brought the cake back towards the safety of the dry house. "I'm so glad we have an understanding young master."

"You've learned to have too much freedom." Ciel growled as he tossed the flower into the fireplace.

"Young master i've never used your weaknesses against you."

Ciel glared at his butler. "What are you talking about? You use my weaknesses against me all the time."

"When?" he placed the cake on the counter.

"Hello? Where were you? Just now."

"That wasn't me using your weakness against you. It was me merely defending myself from an offending plant that you brought into the house."

"Tch, keep telling yourself that." he sat on a nearby stool.

"Young master it's very un noble like to sit in the kitchen with one's servants."

"I don't care." he sighed as he eyed the delicious confection in front of him. He couldn't wait to bite into it later. "It's my house, i'll do what I want."

Sebastian shrugged as he went back to finishing dinner. He felt Ciel behind him as he was chopping a carrot. An item was placed next to the cutting board, then Ciel left. Sebastian picked up the item and smiled. It was a pomegranate. One of a demon's favorite treats. It rarely grew in his world, and to obtain it could take a long time even if you reserved to get one in advanced. "Humans are so interesting." he sniffed at the fruit. It's ripe scent filling his nose as he thought of what he could eat it with.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Young master did he like the gift?" Maylene asked in the hall as she saw Ciel walk towards his office.

"Ah." he replied. "Good work on getting it on such short notice." he continued to his office. "Go change your clothes, your getting mud on the carpet."

Maylene was soaking wet and her boots were covered in mud. When Ciel had discovered something that could help demons get better, she'd jumped at the chance to get it for him. She knew where a pomegranate tree was, and with the rain it made it difficult to get it quickly. But she persisted like it was her soul duty to ensure Sebastian would get a pomegranate. "Yes my lord!" she saluted, and dashed to her room.

When he got to his office, he put his hand in his pocket. Pulling out another pomegranate he smirked. "Who knew demons were so adamant about their likes and dislikes." he looked at Agni and Soma who'd been in his office. "Agni."

"Yes master Ciel?"

He tossed the fruit at the man as he walked by. "Figure out how to cultivate this into a tree. And make sure it's where the other servants can't destroy it."

Agni smiled as he held the fruit. "Yes sir! I'll be sure that it is well taken cared of." he left soon after.

Soma hugged Ciel from behind. "Ciel! Your so great!"

"Let go of me you idiot!"

"Ahhhhh! Sebastian is so lucky to have you!" he kept crying, getting his tears all over Ciel.

"Oie!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And another chapter is here. I'm sure people will get mad at me for having Ciel and Sebastian having a child moment with the flower. But the whole point of it was to show other sides of the characters. I hope you guys atleast got a laugh out of it if nothing else._

_Ahh school starts soon. So I apologize now if it takes me a long time to update my fics. I've decided to just take one class this semester because i'm still having exhaustion issues even though i'm getting plenty of sleep and eatting my fruits and veggies. It's alot better compared to earlier in the year. But I think i'll just take it slow this semester. Taking 1 class atleast is better than not taking one at all. I hope my grammer isn't as horrible this time around either. I throughly cleaned my keyboard._

_Reviews and critique appreciated =3_


	3. Chapter 3 You'll probably be mad at me

Kigeki: Aftermath 3

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian held the pomagranate in his hands as he rubbed his face against it in delight. He simply could not decide how to eat such a delictable treat. His face was tinged with color as his mind wandered on so many ways he could use it. He could turn it into a tea to savor it, or perhaps use it in a confectionary treat. The thought of eatting it outright pleased him as well. He just simply could not choose. Even after he'd finished preparing his masters dinner and serving it at the dining room table. He still couldn't decide. It's fragrant aroma filling his sense of smell as he could practically taste it. His mouth was practically watering.

"When are you going to eat that thing?" Ciel asked in annoyance as he ate his meal. "It's meant to be eatten not coddled."

"Ahhh but young master. I simply cannot pick how to eat such a wonderful treat. For the young master to go so far to get it for me. It must be eatten with the only the best intentions." he rubbed his cheek against it again.

"It's fine." he replied, "Just eat it outright, it's not like we can't get more." he put a piece of meat in his mouth and chewed.

"Ahhh, for the young master to state such a thing. It is as if he is saying he loves me to the point of wishing to spoil me so."

"What are you talking about? I just stated a fact. A pomagranate isn't that hard to get." he glared at the demon.

"Ahhh but in my world, such a delictable fruit is rare. It's hold great meaning if one shares it with another." he smiled, he was simply gushing over it.

"Guhhh.." he sighed. Sebastian had simply become silly over the stupid fruit. "Read into however you want just eat it. I don't want rotted pomagranate in the house."

"I wouldn't do such a thing young master. To let it rot would be such a waste of the young masters feelings." he responded. "Ahhh...i'm still perplexed at how to eat such a wonderful fruit. There are so many choices to choose from."

Ciel pushed his empty dish away from himself and dabbed his lips with his napkin. Trying to pretend the demon wasn't bothering him with his silly notions in the slightest. He raised a brow as he saw the demon lightly clawing at the fruit as if to attempt to peel it open.

"Truly...for a human to do so much for a mere demon..." Sebastian whispered. "To go so far...it is truly a rare thing."

Ciel looked at him abit surprised. Blinking as he watched the demon bring the fruit to his lips to kiss it lightly. He didn't understand how something so small seemed to bring him such joy.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When it was time for dessert it seemed the demon had finally decided on how to eat his treat. He'd turned it into a shortcake with a puree of some of the pomagranate, while having some of it freshly adoring it. Ciel was completely drooling. It looked delicious with it's light whipped cream, and the puree slowly dripping off of it. With the rest he'd made a tea to accompany it. The fragrance smelled divine. And further still...THE DEMON WAS TORTURING HIM WITH IT! he was glaring at him in distaste. Ciel's own dessert was a chocolate cake adorned with cherries and blueberries. His tea was accompanied by an Earl Grey. His dessert looked simply delicious, and his own tea was fragrant. But when he told Sebastian since he'd decided on how to eat his treat, he was permitted to join him to indulge in his delight. He did not think for a moment that Sebastians dessert would look so agonizingly delicious that he would want to steal it from the demon.

Sebastian sat down as he set up his little spot for his treat. He was taking the utmost care to truly enjoy it. A small vase with white roses was off to the side. A candle nearby but not enough to burn the roses with it's flame. Intracately placed to the utmost of perfection. With a small cloth under the dishes that was made of lace as if to be a small table cloth. His napkin beautifully folded to be used at the end of his delicious occastion.

Ciel could swear the demon was doing it on purpose to torture him. No one, simply, no one would go to such great lengths to prepare for such a small thing as if it was the highest occastion on the planet. He could clearly see that Sebastian was using the imported dishes used for only when her majesty the queen arrived to enjoy such splendors. His own dessert was on his regularly used dishes. He wanted to strangle the demon. His dessert. His delicious looking dessert looked so common in comparison. What was worse, was it was the dessert he'd requested the demon to make!

He watched as the demon eloquantly unfolded his napkin with an elegant snap and placed it just perfectly so on his lap. He gently lifted his tea cup on it's saucer and took in the fragrance for a moment before taking what was probably the most proper looking of sips for tea, Ciel had ever seen. "Delicious." the demon stated as he gently and elegantly placed the cup back on it's spot on the table. Ettiquettely taking his fork and cutting into his dessert to ensure only but the smallest piece would be on that fork. He put it in his mouth. Ciel watching at the demon savored his first bite. It was as if time had slowed as the demon pulled the fork from his mouth. He heard the demon lightly moan as the confection hit is tongue. The tinge of color on his cheeks as he felt it's savory flavor assaulting his mouth.

Ciel clentched his napkin and was twisting it enraged. "Ahhh...delicious." he heard the demon say in delight. Ciel could swear he saw colors of pastels and sparkles surrounding the demon. He wanted to murder him for that dessert. Sebastian seemed to come out of his little world as he noticed his master had yet to touch his own dessert. "Does it not suit your taste young master?"

Ciel could feel himself snarling like a rabid dog for a moment, but composed himself quickly. "No, it's fine. I just have never seen you eat before." he pretended. Picking up his tea and taking a sip. His eye twitched. Did Earl Grey always taste so plain? he wondered.

"I see." Sebastian smiled as he took another bite of his dessert, he squealed as he was hit with another expectant wonder bit of flavor. A hand to his cheek to emphasize his joy.

Ciel shook with rage as he pretending to be sipping his tea.

"Would the young master like a taste?" Sebastian asked.

Could it be true? Is it for real? Ciel thought as his eyes went wide at the unexpected offer. He coughed to compose himself again. "I guess so." he pretended to be disinterested. Practically drooling when Sebastian placed a piece that was worth a single bite on his dish. If he didn't know better, he was sure he'd be panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth in anticipation. But he did no such thing. He simply took his fork. Took the piece, and put it in his mouth. He could swear the gates of heaven opened up at that moment. If someone had shot him right then. He would of been able to die happy with no regrets.

"I'm finished." Sebastian dabbed at his lips to clean any crumbs. He'd finished his tea and dessert while Ciel was savoring his piece. "I shall clean up now young master. Please enjoy your dessert." he stated as he got up, blew out the candle, and cleaned up his little area before leaving the room. Silence was evident as Ciel was alone, the fork still in his mouth.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian started walking down the hall as he pushed the cart of dirty dishes. He'd enjoyed his treat most throughly, and was partially saddened that there was no more. He jumped in complete surprise at the loud yelling from the dining room.

"THAT BASTARD!" Came Ciel's rawr. It was so great that it'd shaken the whole entire house as if it was an earthquake, nearly giving the nearby demon a heart attack. He didn't even know what he'd done wrong this time, to cause his master such anger.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The clock ticked as it was late in the evening. A shadowed figure was writing in a book, a journal under candle light. It's hand writing with grace and swift. Soon it's writing was finished. And it's shadowed face, blew the candle out and smiled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian got the surprise of his life when he awoke that morning. When he'd gotten to the kitchen his master was holding a basket of pomagranates. He grabbed the demon by his tie and pulled him down to his eye level. Sebastian was so shocked that he simply let him do so.

"Make...me...that...short...cake..." he growled at the demon in utter demand. Sebastian was staring at him dumbfounded. His mouth hung open as he'd never in his life, seen his master so persistent and demanding for something.

"Uhhh...okay..." he responded as the basket was handed to him. He grabbed it subconciously, as his master let go of his tie and simply walked away. Sebastian blinked several times as he was trying to comprehend if what his master had just done really happened.

Agni came into the room just as he saw Sebastian stating up right. His mouth was still hanging open, the shock still hadn't left him. "Mr. Sebastian are you alright?"

Sebastian blinked a few more times before responding. "I think I just saw the scariest thing in the world just now." he seemed to be abit catatonic as he held the basket. Simply standing there like a statue. Agni was simply confused, especially when he looked at the basket.

"Pomagranates?" he picked one up. He was very certain there had only been two brought into the house yesterday. Sebastian had eatten one, and the other had been planted. He did not know where a whole basket had come from.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel nearly wet his pants when the dessert and tea from yesterday had been brought to him. He practically ravaged it the minute it was placed in front of him. Not even giving Sebastian time put the poured tea beside it.

"Is the young master possessed?" he asked as he saw Ciel down the tea in a single gulp. His master was not being himself. It scared him greatly.

Ciel licked his lips and savored the dessert. "I'm not possessed idiot."

"I wonder about this. The young master was quite the glutton just now." Sebastian stood shocked. He was practically using the serving tray as a shield in case his master decided to attack him.

"I'm fine." Ciel replied embarrassed. He just humiliated himself infront of his own butler. It was utterably humiliating. To go so un mannered for a cake. The demon was possibly tramatized from his actions. "Ahem...what is my schedule for the rest of the day?" he blushed.

Sebastian cautiously handed his master a napkin. It was almost as if he were saying, don't hurt me. Simply being held by his thumb and index finger. Ciel took the napkin and wiped at his lips, his blush growing. "You...have a dance lesson at 1 o clock. An art lesson at 4. At 6 we are expecting the owner of a caramel company to arrive in discussion for business opportunities." he gawked at his master.

"I see...will you stop looking at me as if i'm going to attack you!" he replied.

"I cannot help it young master. You simply appalled me a moment ago. To waste such a valuable dessert in a single bite. It is quite unnerving. I'm not even sure if you chewed. I fear you may attack me with a fork in an attempt for another piece."

"Idiot! Shut up!" he shouted.

"Ahhh but atleast it did not go to waste." he took the empty dishes. "Not even a single crumb survived your assault." he smiled teasingly.

Ciel banged his head on his desk in humiliation. He was hoping the hit would make him wake up to prove it was a dream. "...ow..." he stated. It was a not a dream.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Sebastian was following his master, his nose was assaulted by a fragrant scent. The scent of pomagranates. When they came to an intersection of the house, he saw one lying on the floor. Causing him to stop and turn to pick it up. Ciel continued to walk down the hall not noticing the demon was going in a different direction.

When he picked it up, he looked forward and there was another one a few feet away. He walked over to it and picked this up as well. Each time, there was one a few feet away. "Oh my to leave such a treat on the floor, how horrible." he followed the trail of pomagranates, picking each one up.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sebastian, what time did you say was that meeting?" he asked, but recieved no reply. "Sebas.!" he turned to see the demon was gone. "...tian..." he looked baffled. "Where did he go?" he looked around for a moment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was still following the trail of pomagranates and picking each one up with care. Soon he had a rather large bundle in his arm of about 40. He still hadn't noticed that he'd entered a room as soon as he started picking up the 41st one. Then another, and another, until he got near one that had been sliced opened to reveal it's flesh from within it's shell.

"Ooooooo." he said in awe as his eyes twinkled in delight. It was like the fruit had been waiting for him and begging him to eat it. Strangely the surrounding area was dark, and only the sliced pomagranate was showing from a light above. The door closed, bringing his attention to it before the lights went on. Sebastian's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets at what was revealed. The whole room was filled with baskets upon baskets upon baskets of pomagranates. He promptly dropped the bundle he was holding in his arms. His face was flushed in delight. He'd never seen so many pomagranates in one place.

"Sebasssstian." Came Soma's voice from where the sliced pomagranate was. He was holding it, and pulling out the seeds, waving them to tempt the demon. "Do you want a treat?" he smiled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel retraced his steps until he came to the intersection of his house. He looked around to see if the Demon was nearby. Something caught his eye and he went to pick it up. It was a pomagranate. Ciel growled. "Soooommmaa..." he clutched the fruit. Then ran to the prince's borrowed room, swinging the door open, he recieved the shock of his life. Soma was holding a piece of pomagranate just out of Sebastian's reach as the demon as on his stomach on the bed in an attempted to reach it with his hands. Soma had his free hand on the demons back to pet him as if he were a dog. Sebastian was swinging his legs back and forth as his eyes were filled with utter delight at seeing the fruit infront of him.

"Damn it Soma! Stop trying to persuade my butler to go with you!" he shouted and stomped over. Pulling Sebastian by the back of his jacket collar. "Sebastian let's go!"

"But it's a pomagranate..." he whined. "It wants me to eat it..."

Apparently the demon was overwhelmed to the point of stupidity from seeing so many pomagranates. Giving up on pulling him by his collar he wrapped his arms around his waist. He put his feet on the bed and tried to lift the demon up. "Seba...basti..ann..get...upp!" he pulled. He panted after a moment. "Agni!" he shouted.

Agni came into the room in a huff. He must of been nearby. "Yes Master...Oh Prince Soma...you didn't..." he looked disappointed.

"But I wanna keep him!" Soma whined. This gave Sebastian the opening he needed to get the piece from him and chew on it happily. "He's like a pet!"

"Agni, move all these to the food storage." Ciel ordered, tiredly. "Soma isn't allowed near them. And do not let him get anymore!" he shouted.

"Yes Master Ciel. I apologize, I should of been more watchful."

Ciel grabbed a nearby pomagranate and waved it in front of the demons face. "Look Sebastian, look at the pomagranate." he bounced it along. Sebastian's eyes follow it even though he was surrounded by them. Soma was right. Sebastian was like a pet. Especially when he was being persuaded with a treat. "You can it eat when we get to my office." he offered.

"Oooooo." Sebastian's eyes were sparkling. Following his master willingly as he followed the pomagranate in his hand.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was sloppily eatting the fruit as Ciel sigh in distaste. "How are we supposed to eat all those." he pondered. But he supposed Sebastian would have no objection to eatting many a day. He looked at the demon, he was positively disgraceful. His face and gloves were covered in juice from the fruit. And even now he continued to shove it in his mouth using his teeth to scrape the flesh from the skin. It looked like a wolf eatting a fresh kill the way he was eatting it. At that moment Ciel could only think, how different Sebastian really was to everyone in the house. And he briefly wondered if the fruit helped to sate his hunger.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I laughed. I cryed. But mostly I laughed when I wrote this chapter. XD I swear I did not think the whole pomagranate part of the story would take a whole chapter. Half maybe, but not a whole chapter. XD Oh well. _

_I'm sure some people want to kill me right now. But this was another chapter where it had to go on about how different Sebastian is. YOU KNOW SOME OF YOU LAUGHED! XD I sure did. I had to stop typing for a moment to calm down. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed it in the very least._

_Reviews and Critique appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

Kigeki: Aftermath 4

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian had been held back as he whined his complaint over the pomagranates. Ciel had decided to donate a rather large portion of it to the orphans, simply so that the fruit could get eatten faster and wouldn't rot in his food storage. Now there was only perhaps 100 or so. And this had not pleased the demon when he saw them being taken away. Agni held the demon in his arms at he continously attempted to take back what was being taken.

"For the 1000th time Sebastian, we can get more! I'm only donating most of it because it'll rot if we don't eat them fast enough!"

"NOOOOO!" he reached ahead of himself as he saw the carriage pulling away from the house with what he claimed to be his treats. "The treats are being taken!" he whined. Whimpering when he couldn't see the carriage any longer in the distance.

"Mr. Sebastian I know it's hard, but trust us it's better this way. Could you have eatten so many before they rotted?" Agni tried.

He pouted in disappointment. "I could of tried." he murmured.

"No, that's unhealthy. And besides atleast this way.." Ciel looked at his butler with a smile as if to encourage him. "..when we get more they'll be nice and fresh." he finished off. This seemed to make the demon finally accept it.

"Ooooo fresh." he seemed to drool. Forgetting his plight of attempting to take back the ones taken. Agni seemed to take this opportunity to pet him on his head. But the demon didn't seem to complain about it. His eyes just seemed to sparkle over the thought of the fruit.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Feeling a tad better, Sebastian was cleaning the house, but slower than his usual pace. A room that could get cleaned in minutes with his normal skills, took a few hours. He was wiping at a table when a wave of dizziness hit him. He leaned over and attempted to calm his stomach as he was hit with a wave of nausea. Taking slow deep breaths. When the wave passed he sat down for a moment on the floor. Tilting his head back as he waited for the dizziness to subside. "Our ceilings are filthy." he whispered as he stared up at it. Seeing traces of dust above him.

"Sebastian?" Finni came in holding a bucket. He was apparently going to change the coke out the fire places. "Are you feeling alright? You look pale." he walked over to the demon.

Sebastian looked at him for a moment. He'd been hit with a case of vertigo as he saw everything moving around with in his vision. "I'm...fine." he breathed.

Finni saw that he was starting to sweat and put a hand on his head. He wasn't fully sure if he was taking Sebastian's temperature right. But he could only hope he'd be able to tell. "Your burning up!" he was shocked. Sebastian's head had been hot enough to tell he was anything but fine. "I'll get the young master!" he started to get up, but was grabbed by Sebastian.

"No...i'm okay...really..." he panted. His body felt like it was on fire. But he was trying his best to keep himself composed.

"Sebastian your not fine." he said with worry. "Your face is getting flushed."

"I'm...fine." he attempted to get up. But his body that'd been fine moments ago. It felt so heavy now.

"What's going on here?" Bard asked as he looked into the room.

"Sebastian is sick!" Finni shouted as he felt Sebastian's grip loosen. "He's got a fever and..." he watched as the elder man came over and did the same as he did moments ago.

He held his hand over the demon's head for a few moments. "Finni have Maylene start a bath of the coldest water setting in the master's bathroom, then have Agni help you get some ice." he removed his hand and started to pick the demon up bridal style.

"Ahhh yes!" he ran out of the room to do as he was told.

"Noo..." Sebastian sad weakly as he tried to free himself from Bard's arms. "I'm fine...really...i'm fine..."

"Your not fine. You have a high fever." he proceeded to carry him. Sebastian was making it very difficult however to get to the room quickly.

"Bard what's wrong with Sebastian?" Soma came running up to him with honest worry.

"He has a fever. Go tell the young master." Bard stated. "We'll be using his room." he stepped into Ciel's room.

"Rodger!" Soma saluted and ran off to do as he was told.

"Nooo. Bard...i'm fine..." Sebastian still struggled. He was obviously sweating more as time was passing. His struggles becoming weaker as he attempted to free himself.

He went into the bathroom and saw the tub filled with water and Maylene coming out of the walk in closet with some towels. "Se...Sebastian!" she shouted with worry. Agni and Finni came into the bathroom carrying buckets of ice.

"Mr. Sebastian..." Agni looked on as Bard sat the demon on the counter. Sebastian grasped at his upper arms for support. Panting heavily with his head hanging partially.

"Agni, Finni, put the ice in the water. His fever is getting worse. We're going to bring it down with an ice bath." he started removing Sebastian's coat. Ciel came in and was shocked at the scene before his eyes.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Young master he has a high fever, we've got to bring it down quickly." Bard stated as he removed his tie and vest. "We may need more ice. His body is exceedingly hot." he stated as he removed his shoes and socks. Everyone except his master and Tanaka left the room to get the ice.

"Nooo..." Sebastian weakly pounded on Bard's back. "Please don't.."

Bard grabbed at his hands and removed his gloves. Taking a brief moment to look at the sigil on his hand before forcing him to stand to remove his pants. Finally his shirt was removing and Sebastian was in nothing but his shorts as Bard picked him up again. "I'm sorry but we have to do this."

Sebastian panicked as he saw himself being brought to the tub of cold water and ice. "Noo..noo..NOO.." He shouted as he was dunked in. Feeling like he was being stabbed with millions of tiny needles. He screamed as his body was consumed by the cold. Bard was holding him up by his shoulders to keep him from dunking his head in. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he started to cry heavily. It hurt to be in such cold water.

Bard took a cloth and dunked it into the water and started to wipe at the demons face of sweat and tears. "It's okay." he whispered continously. "It's okay." he was trying to assure the demon. Never had he seen Sebastian express such emotions of sadness. He felt him start to shiver from the cold. He felt horrible about having to do it. But it was the only thing he could think of to bring his fever down. Sebastian's body. It had been so hot that even he had a hard time holding him when he carried him. He used the cloth to wet his head of the cool water. Sebastian's body had apparently been so hot that the water was already warming. "Where's that ice?" he shouted. Seeing Agni, Finni, Maylene and Soma running in with more ice.

Sebastian put his head on Bard's shouler as he was too weak to fight anymore. The water was starting to feel pleasant on his hot body. He shuddered when more ice was added to recool the water.

"How long does he have to stay in?" Ciel asked as he helped pour the ice into the water as everyone went to get more.

"Until his fever goes down." Bard stated as he again wet the cloth and cleaned Sebastian's face of sweat. He watched as Sebastian closed his eyes as he went to sleep.

Ciel poured another bucket of ice into the water. "I'm rather surprised. I didn't know you knew this sort of stuff." he stated. Noting that already they'd have to drain some water as it was getting near the brim of the tub.

"My father was a doctor. Sometimes I had to help out. And this was one of the things I helped with." he muttered as he wiped at Sebastian's sleeping face with the cloth. His shirt was getting damp from the demon's sweat. Sebastian groaned in his sleep as he was constantly being cleaned of sweat.

Ciel took an empty bucket and partially filled it with water and emptied it into the sink. "I see." he continued in his own work. "I never knew that." he poured more water down the sink. He was getting wet from the water splashing at him when he poured it. "I guess your very capable about some things."

Bard smiled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his free hand. "Well i'm still not that good. I mean my father would yell at me alot for making so many mistakes."

"You don't seem to be making mistakes on it now." he filled the bucket again. Then scoffed as he'd realized he'd taken more than half of the water from the tub. So he pour a few more buckets of ice in and watched as they were now melting abit slower than before. A good sign, it meant Sebastian's body temperature was dropping. Now Sebastian looked like he was in a tub of ice, since he'd put so much ice in the water that it was covered. He saw the other servants bring in some more ice and ran back to get some more.

"Young master could you hand me the thermometer?" Bard asked as he cleaned Sebastian's face again. He noted Sebastian wasn't as flushed as he'd been before.

Ciel handed him the item in question. And watched as Bard held it steady in the demon's mouth. Waiting a few minutes before checking it. "101.3." he read the temperature. "I don't know if that's good or bad but he seems more content now." he looked at the demon's sleeping face. He reached for a large towel and proceeded to take him out of the tub. He held him in his arms as he did a quick check. Putting him on Ciel's bed and drying him off before covering him with the covers. "I'm sorry young master, but he'll be in your bed for now. I was taught you have to put people in bed immediately after the ice bath or they'll get worse."

"It's fine." he mumbled. Watching as Sebastian snuggled into his sheets. He walked over and removed a few strands of hair from his face.

"Young master?"

Ciel jumped slightly as he looked at his chef.

"Are you alright?"

"Just...remembering is all." he stated. He could remember when he was constantly ill. And now nice it was to have others be there for him to take care of him. Apart of him laughed in his mind as it seemed Sebastian was following in his footsteps at such a thing. Though it wasn't his fault.

The others watched from the open door as it seemed like it was a bad time to come into the room. They smiled as they'd seen Sebastian get tucked in. The image before them was very pleasant. And made them wonder how anyone could think any less of it if they had.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian stirred as he started to wake. Blurred images in his vision slowly starting to clear as he saw the suns rays spill in through slight openings in the curtain. When his vision fully cleared he jumped up. Remembering that it'd been nearing nightfall when he was last awake. And now it was morning. He'd been out for almost a full day. "How disgraceful of me." he sat on his legs as he surveryed the room for a moment. "Ah the young masters room..." he seemed to ponder what had happened. "That's right...Bard...an ice bath." he muttered. All the pieces coming together. He rubbed at his arm in rememberance. Looking down at himself he saw he was still in nothing but his shorts. He snorted in distaste as it hit him that he was less than presentable. He turned when something hit him on his side. It was his master. He was apparently still sleeping. And when he turned he'd tossed his arm. Hitting Sebastian on his hip.

"What an unpleasant image the young master is showing me." he smiled slyly before turning away to look for something to cover himself. He saw a fresh set of clothes laid out for him. His butlers uniform. All neatly folded on a chair. He got up and proceeded to dress himself. Taking a moment to look at his watch to see the time. "Oh my the schedule has now been delayed." he said with disgust. "Now we'll have to do a change in the schedule to keep with the days work." he pulled on his jacket. Agni came into the room after a light knock.

"Oh Mr. Sebastian your awake? Are you feeling better? Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank you." he smiled as he pulled on his coat.

"Are you sure? I've made a nice wholesome breakfast for you. I've used some of the pomagranates to make a fresh jam to put on some toast. A salad of spinach, bits of chicken, cranberries, and cheese, and a sliced orange half." he stated as Ciel sat up and yawned. Sebastian was opening the curtains as Agni got some clothes for Ciel to wear.

"Jam?" he seemed to ponder this for a moment. His eyes went wide as he thought about his treat being turned into a delectible jam.

"He'll have breakfast." Ciel stated as he got up. "You know he wants that jam now." he snickered as Sebastian just stood by the window.

Agni smiled as he dressed Ciel for the day. "Of course. Perhaps i'll add some pomagranate into his salad as well."

"Such a gullible creature." Ciel whisper as he watched Sebastian tremble with glee.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He chewed happily on his jam covered toast as his master was eatting his salad. Ciel tried to pretend the demon wasn't bothering him, but he was rather mad that Sebastian had pratically eatten all the bread with jam on them. Luckily Agni forsaw such a thing and had took it upon himself to make some more bread. So he atleast got to eat a slice.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian happily chewed on his bread as he looked at his master. Swallowing, "Yes young master?" he took another bite.

"Do pomegranates sate your hunger?" he asked as he took a bite of his salad.

Sebastian looked at him as he chewed on his food. Swallowing again he replied. "A little, but it does nothing to take it completely away."

"I see."

"Why the question young master?"

"Just curious. I wondered if there was anything other than a human that could sate a demons hunger."

"I see." he took another bite of his toast.

Soma just kept looking between the two. He'd been having his breakfast with them. But he didn't want to interupt. "I have a question."

"No you can't buy, borrow or have Sebastian." Ciel stated.

"That's not it." he stated, it seemed he'd given up on his endevor to have a live demon. "I was wondering...do demons have holidays?"

Ciel blinked in surprise at the question. Now that he thought about it, he'd never thought about if demons had their own holidays. He looked at the demon who was holding his toast in his mouth as he stared at the prince. It seemed the question had caught him off guard as well.

Chewing his new bite of toast, he pondered for a moment. "Well...Halloween is kinda like a celebration for us. We throw a large celebration as if it were New Year's. With lots of drink, food, and stuff...Uhh...Then there's the celebration of the Night of Walpurgus. And...hmmm..." he thought abit more. "I guess a few demons celebrate Christmas. Though I didn't celebrate it myself until I met the young master."

"Oh? Do you celebrate it the same way?" Soma asked abit eager. He seemed so infatuated with the demon now.

"Well, as a demon it's not in myself to celebrate the birth of Christ. For demons it's more of an excuse to throw a party for good drinks and food. We don't really celebrate it for the same reason."

"Oh."

"However since I met the young master, i've learned that the swapping of gifts is customary as well. I rather enjoy that fact even though i'm not into monetary items."

"I see. Soo...If you could have anything in the world. Anything. What would it be?" Soma asked. Making Ciel cringe. He was rather sure the demon was going to say to get to eat his soul right then and there.

"Hmmmm." he thought for a moment. "Anything?..." he dragged it on. This made Ciel twitch in aggrivation. He jumped when the demon looked at him though.

'Here it comes. He's gonna say to eat me right now.' Ciel thought as he sweated a little. 'That bastard.'

"I guess that would have to be a set of the finest bedsheets one could get. Since i've been sleeping abit more. I'd much rather have some sheets of finer quality with curtains to match." he smiled.

Ciel's jaw dropped like it was made of lead. He hadn't been expecting that. And he wondered if the demon was toying with him.

"Aww I was kinda expecting something more...demonic." Soma sighed in disappointment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And another chapter is done. I just wanna apologize to anyone who read chapter 6 and it was a repost of chapter 4. I know I apologized within the fic, but i'm apologizing again. It's fixed now to the proper chapter._

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter =3. Reviews and Critique appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

Kigeki: Aftermath 5

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian followed his master after what he called, a very tasty breakfast. Though it did little for his hunger, his tastebuds were in a joyus harmony. And for the moment that was good enough for him.

"Oie." Ciel looked back at his butler.

"Yes young master?" he stopped a few feet from his master. Curious at what his master wanted.

"Are you serious about the sheets? Or are you just trying to keep it from the others your real intent?" he leered at the demon.

Sebastian smiled pleasantly at his master, "Ah...I guess it's abit of both to say the least young master. Though i'd love to do nothing more than to devour you as soon as possible. I cannot do this as we are still under a contract. But since my body has taken on abit of weakness that seemingly is unending. Some of the finest sheets available would be most suitable for me at the moment all things considered."

"I'm curious as to why you...selected to hide such a thing thats not even hidden anymore."

"I did as such only to abide by the contract young master. Honestly they have more than likely forgotten I have contracted with you to assist you in obtaining your revenge and to gain your soul of my devouring pleasure in a future time period. I see no reason to remind them of this. Especially when they've started to become so competant."

Ciel gave him a wary look.

"And besides young master. I think this will make things easier in the long run."

"Tch."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Sebastian got back to his room after the days work. He could only say he was giddy and excited when he entered his room. For the moment he opened the door, he saw his bed. Adorned with new sheets. They were white, and the comfortor had a flower design on them. But he could tell right away they were not ordinary servant sheets. The comfortor itself looked thicker and softer than his other one. Closing the door he did the one thing he could think of. He jumped on his bed, landing on his stomach and hugged his new pillow in utter delight. "Ahhhh there so soft." he purred contently as he swung his legs back and forth lazily. He would of preferred a less feminine design, but the fact that he got what he stated only that morning made him elated.

He rubbed his face against his new pillow for a moment longer until it dawned on him. Sitting on his legs he held up the pillow infront of himself. "Now I wonder...who got me this lovely set." he pondered. Whether Soma was a price, or his master a noble. To get such extravagant sheets in such a short amount of time baffled him. He was rather sure even he himself couldn't of done it so quickly in his current condition. And none of the servants including Agni had left the house. Nor had there been any deliveries. So who had brought it in? He continued to ponder this while alone in his room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The shadowed figure wrote more in the book of mostly empty pages that night. As per usual it was only done with grace and precise writing. A candle had not even been lit for the evening was eluminated by the moon coming in through the window. The person wrote for hours until the sun started to show over the horizon. They closed the curtain and put the book away to be written in another night.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian yawned unlike himself as he had to litterally drag himself out of bed again. He wasn't sure what was more tiresome. Waking up being tired. Or working while feeling tired and sick. He plopped back onto his bed as he put a naked hand to his head. "So disgraceful of me to be so...human at this time." he muttered to himself. Today it was to be a rather busy day. And unfortunately for him, all the staff was required for such a day. Sighing he pushed himself up once more and started to dress himself for the day. Adjusting his tie in the mirror. He couldn't put his finger on it. But something about himself seemed abit different. He pulled down his lower eye lid to check, and released it, blinking several times. But no matter what he did he still couldn't put his finger on it. Donning his gloves and coat he went to go wake his master for the day. He could figure out what seemed off later.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After breakfast Ciel sat in his office as he waited for Sebastian to give him his tea. "What's my schedule for today?" he asked as the demon handed him the cup.

"Today you have a lesson in history at 10 am. At noon you shall have a lunch meeting with Madam Rosalee, who would like to do business with you and discuss future prospects of it. And at..." he was cut off.

"This tea...it's weak." Ciel stated.

"Oh please forgive me." he took the cup from his master. "Allow me to make you a fresh one." he smiled. This made Ciel raise a brow as the demon turned his back to redo the tea. Sebastian had never messed up on making his tea before. It was rather odd for it to happen. "As I was stating at 2 pm you have an art lesson, and at 3:30 you will be playing cards with Prince Soma. Finally after dinner you will have a math lesson." he handed his master the fresh cup of tea.

Ciel looked at his butler intently.

"Pardon me young master but is there something on my face?"

"Who are you?" he asked simply.

"I don't understand what you are implying young master. I am myself." he responded.

"You can't fool me. Your not Sebastian." he stated bluntly. "Now tell me who you are." he demanded.

Sebastian looked at his master intently, then uncharistically sighed. "Oh my, oh my." his voice changed. "And I thought I did such a wonderful job as impersonating your butler." he brushed his hair back with his fingers for a moment. Then closed his eyes. "You have no idea how hard it is to take over a demon's body. They are rather stubborn creatures you know." he opened his eyes. Now Sebastian's eyes were a very familiar color to Ciel.

Ciel was in shock. "Fa...father?" he got off his seat.

"In the flesh...well...sorta. I guess it's more like in your butlers flesh no?" he giggled. "Well now that the cat's out of the bag. I'm dying for a cigar." he patted his coat for a moment and pulled out a cigar and lighter. "You have no idea the nicotine hit I need right now." he put it in his mouth and was about to light it until Ciel snatched the lighter away.

"Don't poison my butler's lungs with your habit!" he then snatched away the cigar. He noted other than Sebastian's eyes changing color, his fathers characteristic mole had appeared as well. Other than that there were no other changes.

"Awww, can't I just have one? You have no idea how hellish it is to want a cigar and being unable to have one."

"You can do without thank you very much." he shoved the items into his desk drawer and slammed it shut. "As much as apart of me is pleased to see you...sort of. What are you doing here? I thought you passed on after the final battle."

Vincent gave his son a rather adorable look. A finger at his lips and innocent looking eyes assaulted his son, "What makes you think that? Did you want me to go away?"

Ciel sweated slightly at the question, he coughed into his hand. "No. But it just seemed like that was supposed to happen."

"Well I guess one could expect that. Though in my case I was simply far too weak to appear until now."

"So why are you here?" he asked. But jumped when his father was next to him.

Grabbing his son in a tight hug he replied. "I just missed you! Your mother is worried about you as well."

"Oh god! She's not in Sebastian's body too is she?" he panicked.

"No, no, it's just me." he teased his son. "Oh my is it just me...or have you not grown since I last saw you?"

He scoffed at this statement from his father. "Well then since you are communicating with me. Why don't you tell me who killed you and burned the house down three years ago."

"I can't do that." he let his son down.

"Why not?"

"Umm..." he started scratching at his head. "Because I don't remember."

Ciel didn't know what was more shocking at the moment. The fact that his father was before him and had no knowledge of his killers. Or the fact that his father was before him and acting like he wasn't dead at all. "What happened to Sebastian?"

"He's sleeping in the depths of his mind. But don't worry it's not for long. I don't have the energy to sustain such a thing as keeping a demon asleep while possessing his body. Though it was rather shocking at how much he looks like me. I swear he could be my twin." he said the last part cheerily. "I wonder what my sister thought when she saw him. She probably had a full mental breakdown." he seemed to find this pleasing.

"Why are you really here?" he asked again.

Vincent seemed to come out of his silliness and become serious. Sighing for a moment he pulled out a book and held it out to his son. Not saying a single word.

Ciel took the book and flipped through it's pages. "What is this?"

"A guide."

"A guide?"

"I guess it would be more proper to call it an informational book, with recipes for Sebastian's specific type of demon."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" he was taken aback.

"Why are you giving me this."

"Because it's the least I can do. For all the trouble my other half has caused."

"And?"

Vincent went silent in hesitation.

"Your hiding something. I know you are. So out with it. I'm not as innocent as I used to be father."

"...I..." he tried to find the words. But they got stuck in his throat as if they didn't want to be spoken. "I knew of Sebastian's existence before I was as I am." he got out.

"What?" he was shocked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_A demon with mid length brown hair and black eyes walk in the demonic land as though he were bored. Nothing could catch his attention or provide him even a moment of entertainment. Nothing that is. Except his mate. He smirked evilly as he came to her dwellings and snuck in through her window. Sneaking up behind her as she brushed her long raven colored hair. _

_She squealed as she turned and saw him laughing at her. "Oh you evil thing!" she threw her brush at him. "You nearly fightened him half to humanity!"_

_"I would never do such a thing." he stated as he hugged her once more and stared to kiss her along her neck. "If I did so i'd have to simply follow." he started getting alittle feverish in his kisses._

_"I'm sure you would." she stated slyly. "Because no one else can tolerate your libido as much as I can." she teased._

_"Tease all you want you know you enjoy it." he started to kiss along her shoulder._

_"I do enjoy it only..." she stopped herself._

_"Only?" he went back to kissing her neck._

_"Darling..." she kissed him back. Turning to hug him and leaning towards his hear to whisper. "I have your baby inside me." she smiled demonically._

_He stopped in his actions and looked at her in shock. "Really?"_

_"Really." she giggled._

_He smiled at her and started kissing her in utter delight at the thought of his mate having his child. His joy was short lived however. As a year after his child was born, he himself had been ill with a rare disease that unfortunately killed him days after his son's first birthday. His mate had weaped at her tragic loss._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What does that have to do with Sebastian?"

"Have you ever wondered why he looks so much like me?" Vincent asked his own question. "I'm telling you I was that male demon at one point and i'm Sebastian's father...in a sense. When I was a demon reincarnate I was his father."

Ciel was once again shocked at the response he'd recieved from his father. "You mean...Sebastian...and I...are..."

"In a technical sense your half brothers yes."

"But wouldn't that mean..." his mind was wheeling.

"Unfortunately...yes...it also means that I...with my own son..." he looked ashamed. "But my evil self is gone now! And everything i've been writing in this book will help you to fix it." he turned the pages to the recipe section. "This, this right here. Took me centuries as Malavist to perfect."

Ciel skimmed over the page. "This is..."

"Yes...the recipe to make fake human souls."

"...Are you the reason...that he's been so ill?" he asked without realizing it.

"To an extent...though...i'm sure he'd of gotten better by now if I wasn't in his body. A ghost in a persons body takes alot of energy. A human would of been dead or taken over by now."

Ciel started to tremble. It was too much to take in a short afternoon.

"How did you know I wasn't Sebastian?" Vincent asked as his curiosity had finally gotten the better of him.

He looked annoyed at his father, but decided it was best to answer the man and be done with it. "Simple. Sebastian would never have added Soma wanting to play any sort of games to my schedule."

"A technicality on my part. You know as my son your not doing a very good job of keeping possible financers close. That prince could possibly fund the whole company with his allowance alone." his eyes seemed to twinkle at a possible business deal. Apparently even in death Vincent was still a business man.

"Trust me I can't get rid of him. He's like a fly that won't go away." he closed the book.

"That's very good then." his posed indicated that he was thinking on something.

Agni came into the room a moment after. "Master Ciel.." he started. Noting that Sebastian was turned around.

Vincent had made sure to keep his back turned to the indian man as he was rather sure, it wouldn't be so easy to explain to him why he suddenly had a mole and his eyes were different colors.

"There is a doctor here. He said he was called to do a check on Sebastian."

"A doctor?" he looked to his father. Who simply shrugged as he didn't know either. "I think there's been a mistake. Send him away."

"Yes sir." he closed the door as he left.

"A doctor...did Sebastian call for one perhaps?" he muttered to himself.

"I doubt it." Vincent stated. "Sebastian is a demon after all. He wouldn't see the need to have a doctor come." he started to sway on his feet. "He...would just...ignore it..."

"What's going on?" Ciel one more started to panic. Seeing his father in his butler's body sway did not bode well.

Vincent fell over to the floor on his side. "Oh...my...it seems i've used up all my time for today." he giggled lightly. "Please...read the book..i'll add more...when I have energy...Sebastian and I...are gonna sleep for a while." he dozed off. Ciel was at his side shaking him.

"Oie! Don't fall asleep now! Oie!" he continued to shake him. Moving some stray hairs he saw his fathers mole had disappeared. Showing that his father had gone back into the depths of Sebastian's mind and it was now Sebastian himself who lay on the floor. "Great...just great." he groaned in aggitation.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Well i'm rather sure some people are like "WHAT THE HELL?" at the moment especially at seeing this chapter. XD But i'll explain more as it goes on . I'm almost done writing the new chapter for Fated Encounter as well. I just needed a break from it because I needed to think on something for it for abit. So I figured i'd write this instead since the chapters for this aren't nearly as long as Fated Encounter's._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter or atleast see some of the important information in it. It'll help for later chapters. _

_I got my math test back yesterday. I did better than my other 2, but not as well as I wanted . Oh well it's an improvement in the least. Only a few more weeks of school. Then I can relax more. And catch up on needed updates._

_Like always reviews and critiques appreciated. And honestly help me see where you guys are seeing this. . So please tell me what you think or if I made any grammer mistakes and such k? Thankies =D_


	6. Chapter 6

Kigeki: Aftermath 6

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel looked at the slumbering demon with distaste. Apart of him wanted to kick him to see if it'd wake him up. But he knew it'd be pointless. Stepping over the demon as if he were nothing more than a puddle to avoid, he paced about the room in thought. "Why would a doctor come asking for Sebastian?" he said to himself. "And how did they know he was ill...is Malavist still...no...he couldn't...could he?" he looked at the floor. He then looked to the book he'd been ignoring since the conversation. Picking it up and flipping though the pages. Scoffing when he got to a section on pomagranate recipes. He raised a brow when he got to a section of detailed explainations on Sebastian's demon type, mannerisms, and possible reasons why Sebastian would do certain things. He shuddered as it thought on how Sebastian was his half brother and only hoped the demon didn't hear it when his father had taken over his body.

Sebastian curled up into a ball on the floor as he slumbered. His light breathing showing how heavy his sleep was. Ciel scoffed as he closed the book and placed it in a drawer in his desk for safe keeping. Walking over to his butler he put his hands on his hips much like a mother who was getting ready to scold her own children. "Oie..." he looked down at him. "Are you going to sleep there all day? Or do I have to call someone?" he asked just to see if he'd get a reaction from the demon. "Wake up you idiot." he lightly kicked Sebastian on his knee.

Sebastian groaned as he opened his eyes and groggily sat up on the floor. Even as he sat he looked as though he would go back to sleep at any given second as he swayed back and forth.

Ciel waved a hand in front of his face to see if the demon was coherent. "Oie, how many fingers am I holding up?" he held out two fingers in front of his face. Sebastian replied by falling over with a loud thud and going back to sleep. "...Well okay then." he stood straight then walked out of the room. Not worried in the slightest that he was leaving his butler to sleep on the floor of his office.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Agni was preparing dinner in the kitchen along with Bard. Soma sat on a stool as he sniffed at all the wonderful smells. Maylene was polishing the dishes to make them shiney. While Finni was by Agni trying to see over his shoulder. Tanaka was being himself, sipping his tea in a corner of the room while everything occured.

"Ahhh I hope Sebastian loves the dinner we're making." Maylene squealed with utter delight.

"Do I have to donate blood again? I donated last time." Bard whined.

"Master Ciel said blood wasn't always necessary to help ease Mr Sebastians hunger." Agni stated as he stirred the ingredients in the pot. "I think it'll be fine. I'm making his roast medium rare in a separate pot." he stated.

"Hmmmmm even medium rare it smells good." Finni sniffed at the air.

"Ah thats because I let it sit in the seasonings overnight." he smiled. "I hope it suits his tastes, it's abit hard to cook for a demon."

A knock came to the door as they were all going about their work. "I'll get it!" Finni ran to the door with glee. Opening it he was greeted by a man in a long coat wearing a hat and scarf to cover his face. "Yes?"

"Excuse me. But i'm looking for a Sebastian Michaelis. Is he available?" the man spoke in just an audiable whisper.

Agni's eyes grew a tad wide as he recognized the man from earlier. Drying his hands on a towel he stepped towards the door. "I'm sorry sir, but as I stated earlier there must be a mistake. No one has called for a doctor. I will have to ask that you please leave." he lightly pushed Finni out of the way.

"If you would please, give him my card." he held out a small card which Agni took hesitantly. "Well then...I bid you good day." he slowly turned and walked away from the house.

"That man was creepy." Finni stated as he watched the man leave.

"It's a tad worrisome. I'm sure I told him earlier that no one had called for a doctor." Agni looked at the card. It had a strange symbol on it, like a bat wing with a sword through it. "Doctor...Straumathor?" he read the name in confusion. "What an odd name."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Ciel got back to his office, he blinked in surprise when he looked over at his butler still sleeping on the floor. He didn't know when, but Sebastian had one of his plush bunnies, and was currently using it as a pillow. Smirking after a moment, he locked the door then, creped to his desk and opened a drawer. Pulling out a camera. As quietly as he could he set it up and was about to take a picture, when there was a knock on the door. "Just a moment!" he shouted as he opened the lense. Praying the person would wait the 10 seconds he needed for the photo. Another set of knocks came to the door.

"Master Ciel?...Is everything alright?" came Agni's voice.

'six...seven...' he thought in his mind. "Everything is fine!" he shouted. 'Please don't wake up! Please don't wake up!' he chanted in his mind.

Agni knocked on the door again and tried the knob but found it to be locked. "Master Ciel?"

'Ten!' he counted in his mind and replaced the lense. Only hoping the picture would come out when he put it to set later. Hastily he put the camera back in his drawer and ran to the door to unlock it.

"Master Ciel what were you doing?" Agni looked at him awkwardly.

"Nothing. I was just doing some paperwork and finishing up before I lost my train of thought is all." he stated.

"Oh please forgive me Master Ciel. I didn't mean to interrupt your concentration." he apologized.

"It's alright...soooo...did you need something?" he asked.

"Ah of course. Dinner is ready and I came to get you and Mr. Sebastian...Where is Mr Sebastian?" he looked into the room.

"He's the one sleeping on the floor." he pointed.

"Mr. Sebastian? Are you alright?" Agni was by his side almost instantly. Shaking him gently in an attempt to wake him.

Sebastian groaned and swatted at Agni's hand in an attempt to make him leave him alone. Snuggling deeper into the stuffed bunny he was using as a pillow.

"Mr. Sebastian?" he shook him again.

Sebastian let out an animalistic whine as he shifted to try to get away from Agni's pestering.

"Mr. Sebastian wake up. The floor cannot be all the comfortable for sleeping." he shook him again.

"Five more minutes." he muttered as he turned his back to him.

Agni giggled as he picked the demon up off the floor. Sebastian was clutching the stuffed bunny to himself in a hugging manner. It was rather cute to see him clinging to it. Ciel regretted putting his camera away as he wanted another picture of the moment. "Todays supper is pot roasted with rosemary potatoes, a light salad with lemon dressing. And for dessert we're having..."

"It's not something with pomagranates is it?" Ciel cut him off. "Because i'm actually getting tired of pomagranates."

"No, no. I've made a nice coconut pie. I thought it would be a nice change." he smiled.

"Good. I don't want to see another pomagranate for aleast a week."

"Yes Master Ciel." he started to lead the way to the dining hall with Sebastian in his arms. "Oh...that reminds me. Master Ciel that doctor came back." he turned to face the boy.

"Again? I thought I told you to state it was a mistake." 

"I did, but he came back." he shifted Sebastian in his arms to dig into his pocket. "He gave me this card to give to Mr. Sebastian."

Ciel took the card and read the name. Raising a brow at the symbol. Pocketing it he looked at Agni seriously. "Don't mention this to Sebastian."

"But Master Ciel i'm sure that..."

"That's an order."

"Yes, Master Ciel." he looked at him with a worried expression. As he held onto Sebastian much like a mother would carry a small child.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When they got to the dining hall. Bard's eyes grew wide as he saw Agni carrying the demon. He started to laugh in a coughing manner when he realized what the demon was holding to his chest. "Oh...my...god..." he tried his best to keep from letting his laughter bursting.

"Se...Sebas...tian with a plush toy..." Maylene stated as she got a light nose bleed from seeing him holding the toy. "I wish I was that toy." she blushed.

"Ahhh!" Finni pointed at it. "That's the newest Peter Rabbit prototype! I wanted it!" he whined.

Ciel's eye grew wide as he looked at the bunny in the demons arms more closely. "Ahh!" he screamed with his hands on his face. "Sebastian! Nooo!" he tried to take the plush away from the demon. "That hasn't even gone into production yet!" he finally got a hold of a leg and tried to get it from his grasp.

Sebastian just groaned as he felt it being tugged and clasped harder. He wasn't intent on letting his pillow go anytime soon.

"Your squishing it!" Ciel tugged. "Let it go!" he tried to pull harder. But it's leg slipped from his grasp and he fell on his rear to the floor.

At that moment Sebastian yawned, smacked his lips and groggily looked about his surroundings. "I smell food." he muttered. Not fully awake at the moment.

Everyone else giggled even as Ciel was glaring at the demon from his spot on the floor. Picking himself up he dusted himself off and snatched the plush away quickly. Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he didn't understand what he'd just done wrong. Blinking innocently as he shifted closer to Agni.

"Aww now it's all smooshed." Ciel looked the prototype over.

"I apologize young master." he stated as he had Agni let him stand on his own two feet. "But if it's any consolation it made a very comfortable pillow." he smiled.

"This is an order, don't use the prototypes for pillows!" he shook the now deflated bunny at the demon.

"Yes my lord." his bowed, though it was obvious he was greatly amused.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After dinner, Sebastian was sitting in Ciel's office trying to salvage the stuffed bunny. He'd restuffed it with fluff and was now resewing it shut after it looked as it did before he'd used it as his pillow. "By the way young master." he continued in his work.

"Hmm?" he replied as he was working on some paper work.

"I forgot to mention that when I went to my room that I now have a new set of sheets. How did this happen when i've only stated this yesterday? Was there any deliveries I don't know about?"

"Eh? What are you talking about? There was no delieveries yesterday." he looked at the demon.

"Are you sure? Because I..." his eyes grew wide. And it seemed he was choking. Suddenly his head fell forward and it went silent for a moment.

"Sebastian?" Ciel stood from his seat.

Sebastian suddenly looked at him, but then Ciel realized it wasn't Sebastian anymore, but his father. "Don't!" he stretched his arms out in a panic. "Pretend there was a delivery! Just pretend!" he was freaking out as he shook his son.

"Calm yourself! Speak clearly!"

Vincent took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. "I ordered the new sheets through my previous connections. I couldn't stand his other ones. They were far too scratchy." he calmed alittle.

"YOU COULDN'T OF MENTIONED THIS EARLIER?"

Vincent tapped his index fingers together sheepishly. "I forgot."

"Uhhhggg..." Ciel sat back in his seat.

Vincents eyes grew wide. "Uhh...I better go...Sebastian is waking up already..." he closed his eyes.

"Wai...!" he reached for him, but it was too late. Sebastian was now back.

Sebastian looked confused for the moment as he was no longer where he was sitting earlier. "Young master when did I get near your desk?" he asked puzzled.

"Ummm don't you remember? We were talking about your new sheets I had delivered for you yesterday." he laughed hesitantly.

Sebastian gave him an awkwad look. "But you were saying there wasn't any deliveries yesterday."

"Oh that. I just remembered I had had them delivered yesterday. All this work made me forget. I meant there was no deliveries today."

"I...see..." he looked around the surrounding area for a moment.

"Looking for something?" Ciel asked as he hoped his lie would ease the demon.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I got here."

"Maybe you blacked out as you came over?" he offered, sweating alittle as he stated as such.

"...Perhaps...?" he took a final look then went back to sewing the rabbit shut. "Sicknesses are strange."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The man in the coat looked at the house from where he stood within the trees. His fingers tapping on a tree as he seemed to be thinking while he watched on. "This is difficult. Difficult indeed." he stated to no one in particular. He looked up as he saw storm clouds overhead. "Perhaps tonight will work out better." he started walking forward.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian tied off the knot to the thread as he finished in his work. Blinking for a moment as he looked out the window. Seeing the storm clouds in the horizon.

"Is something wrong?" Ciel asked as he looked at the demon.

"No...it's nothing." he stood up and placed the newly repaired rabbit on Ciel's desk. "It seems theres a storm coming. I'm going to go make sure all the windows are locked."

Ciel took a look outside of his window for a moment before turning back around. "Indeed. And have my winter comforter out. It looks like it's going to be cold." he stated as he looked back at the papers infront of him and started writing.

"Yes my lord." he bowed, before he walked over to the window to close it. Blinking when he saw a figure in the distance. Rubbing his eyes. The person was gone. Making him wonder if he'd seen anyone at all. Shaking it off he closed the window and locked it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"It seems your still unaware of the situation your truly in." the figure looked up at the window. "Sebastian Michaelis." his smile came as if he were filled with glee.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And that's it for now. Even thought Christmas has past i've still got many gifts to work on. They will be late, but the people they are for said they didn't mind. I'm glad a gift for one friend who would of mind came in. It came in on Christmas Eve (thank goodness), so I was able to give it to her on time. She loved it. I got her the Death Note figures where it was a set of five, and got her the set. =_

_Unfortunately my own Christmas was not as pleasant after. Even though I was being honest with another friend. It felt like her sister in law (who's also a friend of mine, but i'm trying to not confuse you all), was intent on making me feel even more horrible than what I felt in the first place. My friend stated if I did not like the gift to let her know and she would exchange it. Now I felt horrible because I honestly did not like the gift. And I don't like to hurt my friends feelings. But at the same time i'm not a fan of Inu Yasha and so to receive this huge amount of Inu Yasha mangas was not exactly something I expected. Even though i'd told her before i'm not a fan, but I do like Sesshomaru and a few episodes, but that's it. Now as i've said my friend said if I didn't like the gift I could tell her. So I did, but I know feelings were still hurt. But even though feelings were hurt my friend understood. But I guess she told her sister in law and I felt like she was intent on making herself feel like she was doing a good deed by trying to make me feel 1000 times worse than I already felt. Well she succeeded. I kind of wish my friend hadn't stated anything to her sister in law. Because her sister in law can be very judgemental. But I can't change it now. It wasn't intended to hurt my friends feelings, she wanted me to be honest and I was._

_I hope you all had a better Christmas than mine was. Seems like no one truly means it when they say they want honesty._

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chaper. Reviews and comments appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

Kigeki: Aftermath 7

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian rolled himself within his sheets and purred in delight. Being wrapped within them like a cacoon he giggled as he sat up. He simply loved how soft his sheets were. The incident before dinner had left him feeling a tad hyper, even though he still kept that person outside in his mind. He frowned as he though about this fact. He was still rather sure it wasn't his imagination when he'd seen the man, but the man had gone when he rubbed his eyes. Was the man a ghost? he wondered. A knock on his door broke his thoughts. "Come in." he smirked as he lowered his head within his cacoon of sheets.

"Sebastian. What are you doing?" Ciel asked as he held the book in his hands his father was working on.

"Being in my sheets." he cooed. It seemed even those thoughts on the man wasn't enough to make his hyperactive mood go away.

"Come out of there you idiot."

He popped out his head from the opening, "No." he stated before pulling his head back within his sheets. It reminded Ciel of a turtle popping its head from it's shell. Or perhaps a fox poking it's head out from it's burrow then returning to it.

"Stop fooling around and come here."

"No." Sebastian repeated his action and then giggled from within his sheets. But then he unwrapped himself from his sheets and placed them on his bed properly.

"Are you done now?" he took a seat on the freshly made bed.

"Maaaayyyybee." He laughed. He just couldn't seem to get himself to calm down. Which was rather odd, it was as if something in the back of his mind was making him act in such a manner, but for the moment he didn't care. It was far too much fun. Then he started rolling himself in his sheets again. "I'm all nice and warm." he smiled happily.

'Damn it father, your turning my butler into a moron.' Ciel thought as we watched the demon roll himself into his sheets once more. 'Atleast I hope that's the case. Otherwise i'm going to be pissed if he's doing on his own.' he thought some more. "Sebastian stop that right now. I have things to discuss with you."

Sebastian was looking at his master from an upside down perspective as he was laying on his back and looking up at his master. "Yes?" he asked. But he didn't seem to be making any effort to free himself from his sheets. Or to set himself up right.

Ciel sighed as he took a seat beside the demon on the bed. "I was wondering..." he tried to think of how to put what he was going to ask. "Those men...were there any survivors?"

Sebastian blinked in confusion for a moment then rolled onto his belly and sat up. He tilted his head at him master. "Survivors? I do not think so young master. Why do you ask?"

Ciel stared at his butler for a moment in silence. "...It's nothing. I was just curious."

Sebastian tilted his head in the opposite direction as he tried to figure out why his master asked such a question.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A man tapped his fingers along the armrest of his chair. He smiled as he looked over the photos before him in a sense of glee. "Malavist tried to keep such a wonderful creature from me. But it's no matter. He is gone, and I shall obtain such a valuable creature." he picked up a random photo of Sebastian looking off to the side. "Such a creature could make a man very rich. Very rich indeed."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian stretched after he'd finished washing the dishes. "Ahh another accomplishment." he stated. Even though he wasn't able to finish all his chores in a single day like he used to. He could feel he was slowly getting better. And with Agni in the house, things went along alot smoother. "Supper was rather tasty as well...I wonder if I should be worried that i've developed a taste for human food." he thought for a moment. "I guess it's alright for now." he started putting the dishes away.

"Se...Se...Sebastian..." Maylene stuttered. It wasn't her usual stutter however. Her face was flushed, and she had the largest grin on her face. She seemed to love him even more since finding out he was a demon. Which only caused her to stutter even more. Much to his annoyance.

"Yes?" he turned to her after putting the last of the dishes away.

"Can...can...can...can...can..." she kept going.

"Can I?" he tried. Apart of him was greatly amused at her reaction towards him now. Another was vastly annoyed.

"Can.." she blushed more. "Can I give you a hug?" she beamed at him. Her fist at her chin as she looked at him expectantly.

"No." he stated then walked past her. This didn't seem to disappoint her in the slightest however, since she took it upon herself to follow him like a lost puppy, or a chick following it's mother.

"Please?" she begged.

"No." he kept walking.

"Pretty please?" she tried again. Amazingly from Sebastian's perspective she seemed alot less clumsy when she was following him expectantly. And that was a feat in itself.

"No. You cannot have a hug, kiss, smooch, or sniff my hair." he stated. These were the things she asked him almost on a daily basis.

"How about a.." she started.

"No you can't have a lock of my hair either." he got to his room and unlocked the door with his room key. "Goodnight." he waved at her and closed the door. Promptly locking it before she could even attempt to get in. She stood at the door as if she was waiting for him to leave. Suddenly the door opened and Sebastian was tapping his foot at her. "Okay give me back my watch." he held out his hand.

Maylene sheepishly smiled and returned the pocket watch in his hand.

"And my handkerchief." he kept his hand up.

Maylene blushed and dug into her pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief and put it in his hand.

He cleared his throat at her and put a hand on his hip.

Maylene giggled for a moment and dug into her pocket once more and put his butlers pin in his hand. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." she smirked.

Sebastian promptly slammed his door in her face. "IF ANYTHING ELSE IS MISSING I'M COMING AFTER YOU!" he shouted through the door.

This made her squeal in delight as she ran down the hall to her own room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian sighed as he put the items he's just gotten back from Maylene on his desk. He looked at his handkerchief for a moment and noted the lipstick marks on it. "I didn't even know she knew what lipstick was." he put it back on his desk. "Much less how to put it on properly." he made a note to wash it later. He went to his wardrobe and started doing an inventory check. After which he did a check of his drawers. Satisfied that Maylene hadn't taken anything else. Or in the very least that she more than likely didn't have a copy of his room key yet he started to change for bed. Pulling off his butler coat he laid it on his bed and was about to pull off his tie when he heard a strange knock on his window.

He sighed. "Is she trying to watch me undress from my window now?" he wondered and walked over. Blinking when he saw no one was there. Climbing onto his bed he stood on his knees and opened the window to look around. "Thats strange I could of swore I heard a distinctive knocking sound." he look one last look around. When he prepared to close his window however, a cloaked man appeared and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him through the window quickly. "Hmm!" he tried to call out but his mouth was covered and the man inserted a needle into his thigh. Within moments he passed out in the mans arms.

The man smiled as he looked at the slumbering demon. "Well now. It seems you weren't as difficult to catch as the master thought." he stated. Covering Sebastian by putting him under his cloak to keep the cold at bay.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel awoke in the morning and was nothing short of being in a panic. Luckily however it seemed Sebastian's kidnappers were clumsy and left an trail in the direction they'd gone. Now they were in a carriage riding towards what he hoped was the place where his butler was being kept.

"Man. I thought we got rid of all those guys before." Bard slouched in his seat.

"Even so we should of been more aware of the fact that others would be aware of demons." Ciel stated. He felt horribly stupid for not preparing better for such an outcome.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian stirred as he started to wake. When he fully awoke he saw he was in a strange room. At first he thought Malavist had survived and had captured him again. His hand promptly went to his neck. He sighed in relief when he didn't feel a collar. Taking a good look about the room he noted it wasn't nearly as extravagant as the ones Malavist had put him in. The only thing in the room was the bed he was currently in. When he tried to get off the bed, he noted his ankles felt exceedingly heavy. Removing the sheets he saw there was shakles on his ankles. The chains went from the edge to the bed and appeared to be attached to the floor.

"It seems I am in trouble once more."

"You could say that?" came a voice behind him.

Sebastian turned as quickly as he could to see the person. He was as tall as Agni, but far more muscular. His skin was heavily tanned and his hair was short and black. "Who are you?"

"Your babysitter so to speak." the man replied.

"Babysitter?" he raised a brow.

"Unlike Malavist my master isn't so much as a fool to leave you unattended."

"You know Malavist?" he was stunned.

"Indeed. But that's not important. My master has different desires for you. And that's all you need to know."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was rather impatient when they got to their destination. But when they did he was surprised to see that they'd arrived at a medical facility. A familiar name was on the plate of the owner. "Dr. Straumathor..." he growled.

Agni was shocked at seeing the name again "He's the man who came to see Sebastian earlier."

"I hope Sebastian is alright." Finni bawled.

Ciel simply walked over to the door and knocked. The door opened and a man stood before them and smiled. "Ah Ciel Phantomhive. We've been expecting you." he bowed. Ciel just glared at the man with a great amount of distaste.

Even so they followed the man to a large office. A man sat at the desk as if he were eager at his guests arrival. "Ciel Phantomhive, how pleased I am to see you."

"Cut the chat, where's my butler?" he stated bluntly. He wasn't in the mood to even act as a noble as he was already frustrated.

"Your butler is safe. My associate is with him, watching him as we speak."

"Why did you take him?"

"Well how else was I going to lure you here to make a business deal?" he smiled. Ciel saw he was a rather arrogant looking man. With glasses and brown hair. He wore a typical lab coat.

"Business deal?" Ciel raised a brow.

"Yes, unlike Malavist i'm an honorable man and would like to do a legal transaction at obtaining your butler from you legally." he smiled. "He's such a fine specimen. And so rare. Malavist never gave me such a creature."

"So you know Malavist then..." Ciel seemed to become even more disgusted. Even his servants behind him seemed either worried or sick themselves.

"Indeed, he was the sole donator of rare species of creatures. He was highly interested in my work. And when I found he had an authentic demon not of this world he wouldn't even allow me to touch such a fine creature."

"So basically you want him for your own experimentations." Ciel stated.

"Indeed. I am a scientist after all. Such a fine creatures abilities are being wasted at simply being a butler. Think of it Earl Phantomhive. Together we could use him to create medicines to cure illnesses beyond our wildest dreams."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian suddenly felt a jolt in his skull that he hadn't felt in a long time. His master was near. It seemed his strength was strong enough to where he could sense his master fully again. Looking to the door he tried to pinpoint his master. 'He's...a few doors down from here.' he felt. 'Uh...I can't seem to determine if its to the left or right.' he tried to concentrate. But he couldn't get a grasp on his masters specific location. He sighed as he gave up. It was enough to know his master was near. And much quicker than with the Malavist incident.

'I'll say. That boy of mine sure is slow.' came a voice in his head.

Sebastian jumped slightly and looked about the room to try and determine where the voice had come from. His so called babysitter raised a brow at him as he didn't understand why Sebastian suddenly did a jump, but ignored it otherwise. Sebastian on the other hand was 100% positive he'd heard the voice. And it was clearly nearby.

'Oh...did you actually hear me?' came the voice again. 'That's rather...peculiar...'

'Am I going insane?' Sebastian thought in his mind.

'No more than usual.' the voice replied.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as it dawned on him that the voice was coming from inside his body. 'Who are you and what are you doing in my body?' he shouted in his mind.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' it stated with a tinge of humor.

'I'm having a converstation with a voice in my head. At this point anything is believable.' he laid on the bed.

'Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.'

'Duely noted.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was not sitting in a chair across from the doctor. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home with his butler and get everything back to a complete sense of normal. Or as normal as a house can be with a demon in it.

"So you see Earl, I am in dire need of your butler because he could be the very link to the ultimate cure of all man kind."

"No. I don't see." Ciel sighed with boredom. "In anycase I'd rather you return my butler to me immediately. Do so and I won't press charges or slaughter you where you sit."

"Touche touche you are. You know if you keep scowling like that you'll gain wrinkles at an early age. My project proven successful would be able to cure such a thing." he tried to tempt Ciel.

"So in other words you have no proof that your research would even work." Ciel smiled mockingly. "And yet you want me to be foolish enough to hand over my butler to you just so you can try it out."

"That is how research works Earl." He leaned back in his seat. "But of course we could always come to some sort of arrangement."

"I think not." Ciel stood from his seat. "I grow tired of these games. Give me my butler now." he growled. Then pulled out his gun he'd been conceiling under his cloak and pointed it at the man's head. "Please be quick. I'm not a very patient person."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Well that's it for now. . I know that people have been waiting a long time for an update on this fic. And i'm sorry I took so long. For those who don't read my other fics, basically other than drama in my life, I also had intense body pain which made a ton of things difficult. So for about the past umm *thinks* 2 or 3 months i've been seeing a chiropractor and i'm soooo much better. =D I can move my arm again! Without pain! You don't know how much I missed just being able to get up and not be in pain and agony. _

_So i'm expecting that soon I won't have to go anymore =D Hopefully after this week cause yeah...I don't wanna keep spending money if i'm better. Right now i'm just hoping I pass my classes with all the absences i've had. *crosses fingers* I mean I do have dr notes, but still. I have this worry. Hopefully I do. _

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that took me forever to get out. I'm sorry for that. But I can't promise it won't happen again. But i'll try my best._

_Comments and Reviews appreciated =)_


	8. Chapter 8

Kigeki: Aftermath 8

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian just laid on the bed with his eyes closed. Deeply in his mind he was having a conversation with the one in his body. 'So what is your name?' he asked.

'Ahh...aahahahaha...well...you may not believe this but i'm Vincent...Vincent Phantomhive...Ciel's father.' came the response.

'...Eh?..'

'I told you you might not believe it.'

'Believable or not, it's a fact that your here. Though I must wonder of all the people in the world why me?'

'Well...do you want a pretty little lie or the truth? Somehow I don't think you'll like the truth.'

'I'd rather the truth than a lie, i'm quite frankly getting weary of your games.' he shifted on the bed a little to get more comfortable. 'Out with it.'

'Well...a person's soul can only inhabit the body of someone they are close to. Unlike a ghost, a soul can't just inhabit anyone.'

'Alright. But that still doesn't explain how your in my body.'

'Ahh...I thought this would be easy but it seems so difficult to say...'

'Hmmm?'

'Ahh just give me a moment...I never thought i'd have the chance to say this...not to you...'

'What are you blabbering about?' Sebastian creased a brow.

'...I only got to hold you once after you were born. You were so tiny and cute.' his voice seemed speak in a tone of rememberance. 'I only got to live up until a few days after your first birthday...you grew up so well...your mother must be proud.'

Sebastian opened his eyes and blinked several times in confusion. 'Who are you?' he asked again in his mind.

'Before I was Vincent Phantomhive...along time ago...I was your father.' he stated with some hesitation.

Sebastian became shocked. 'What?'

'Many years ago...this part of my soul...the part that separated with Malavist...was reborn as a pure blooded demon. A few days after your birthday...I died with a rare disease.'

Taking a few breaths in an attempt to calm down, 'I remember my mother had explained that to me.' he rolled onto his side.

'Do you believe me?'

'Considering the fact that you explained it how it happened, it must be true...but...it's rather surreal...'

'You could only imagine my shock that my two boys were living in the same house. Under a contract no less.'

That made Sebastian become even more shocked. 'Wait...are you saying the young master and I are related?'

'Well think about it. I'm your father, i'm his father. Though I was two different people that makes you two brothers.'

'EEEEEWWWWWW! I have a human for a brother.' he cringed. 'That's rather gross.'

'Oh get over it, how do you think I feel? My oldest son, is planning to eat my baby boy someday. That's canibalism ya know!'

'It's not my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants.'

'Oie! That was low! How was I supposed to know you were gonna make a contract with him?'

'Then how was I supposed to know you'd reincarnated to be a human?' he asked back. 'You couldn't just make things easy could you?'

'Well i've always been told i'm a rather complicated man.'

'I can agree to that, and that your also a pain in the ass.'

'Ahahahahaha, in this case wouldn't I be a pain in the head?'

'That depends on which aspect your looking at.' Sebastian replied.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel kept his gun pointed at the man before him. His finger on the trigger to pull it at any given moment. "Doctor if you would please return my butler before your nothing more than a mess on your desk, i'd appreciate it." he looked at him sternly.

Dr. Straumathor just eyed Ciel as if a gun wasn't even being pointed at him. "So there's nothing I can say or do to convince you otherwise?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest." he responded.

"Even if I were to tell you that my research could possibly even raise the dead? I could bring back your parents if I were to be successful. Think of it Earl. You could have your loving parents again." he stood up. "You'd see them again as if they'd never died."

Ciel stood silently for a moment.

"Think of it, it could happen, and all I need is your butler." his smile grew as Ciel started to lower his gun. "Your parents could stand right before you, and even hug you once more." he finished off, thinking he'd won. Atleast until, his right hand was filled with pain. He looked over and shuddered in a sweat. The palm of his hand had a gapping hole in it. He'd been shot.

"I told you already. I'm not very patient. Give me back my butler or i'll the next bullet will go into your face." Ciel's eyes slanted in a glare.

"But my..." he started in a panic.

"I'll remind you sir, that you kidnapped my butler. You came to my house in the dead of night and took him from his bedroom. That's the very definition of kidnapping. As such it is my right to punish you. I can kill you where you stand for such disrespect."

Dr. Straumathor shuddered in fear. Though he appeared to be fearless at first, he was actually quite the cowardly man.

"Return my butler. And if you ever pull this again, i'll kill you." Ciel growled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was thinking on the conversation he'd just had. His thoughts were broken when the door's lock sounded. Indicating someone was coming in. He sat up and looked over. His so called babysitter stood up.

Once the door was open. Dr. Straumathor entered. He had a bandage on his hand, but tried to look composed. "Ahem.." he coughed into his good hand. "It seems we couldn't come to an agreement. Unshackle him."

"But sir, don't you need him for your research?" the man asked.

"Ahhh don't worry. I'll figure something out." he stated, but jumped when a gun was pointed at his back.

"You heard him. Unshackle my butler." Ciel demanded.

The man quickly did as he was told. Undoing the shackles to Sebastian's ankles. Sebastian rubbed at them as they were rather sore, but otherwise he was fine. He got up off the bed and went by his master. "Young master..." he didn't get to finish.

"We're leaving." was all Ciel said, even as a cloak was wrapped about the demon by Agni. After they'd exited the room. Ciel shut the door on Dr. Straumathor and his workman. Then he locked it.

"Master Ciel, what are you doing?" Agni asked with worry.

"They know Sebastian is a demon. I have no doubts they'll come after him again." he stated even as the two men pounded on the door. "I'm just going to give them payback for it." he stated as they walked to leave the building. Ciel had knocked over several candles even as he walked out. Starting a fire within the building. By the time they exited the front doors. The building was in flames.

"How cruel you can be young master." Sebastian smile as he clutched the cloak to himself.

"Don't get snotty with me. It was done for you after all." Ciel stepped into the awaiting carriage.

"Ahh but of course. I very much appreciate that my little brother took the time to save me." Sebastian took a seat in the carriage.

"Eh?" Ciel looked at him with shock.

"Tell me young master, were you aware that Vincent Phantomhive was a demon before he was a human? And that demon was my father?" he looked at him seriously.

"So...you were told."

"Somewhat yes."

Ciel sighed. "Then I can only guess how much you know."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The trip home seemed to take forever. But they were more than happy when the mansion came into view. Once the carriage stopped Bard stepped down from the drivers seat and opened the door. Then he stretched. "Ahhhh I gotta say that was tiring." he yawned.

"Mr. Sebastian are you alright?" Agni asked as he helped Ciel get down from the carriage.

"I'm quite fine thank you. Nothing was done to me as far as I can tell. Though i'm rather surprised this capture was rather quick."

"It was because they were sloppy. They left an easy trail to follow." Ciel stated.

"I see." Sebastian looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. "Ahhh it's so late already?"

"Indeed. Agni, prepare dinner." Ciel ordered as he started to walk into the house.

"Young master I can..." he got interrupted again.

"Sebastian you will go and get cleaned up. Your filthy." Ciel ordered. "You need a long bath. Bard, go to Sebastian's room and lock the windows. After which I want you to seal them shut."

"Yes sir." Bard saluted, then ran off to do his task. Agni simply bowed and did the same.

"Young master...are you displeased with me?" he asked.

"No. I just want you to get cleaned up. We have to talk." Ciel stated without looking at him.

"I see...very well then." he bowed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After his bath, Sebastian was sitting across from Ciel in his office. He wasn't sure what his master wanted to speak to him about, but he had an idea. "What is it you wish to speak with me about young master?"

"How were you told about my...our father?"

"He told me himself." he replied.

"So you can speak with him?" Ciel was surprised.

"Apparently so. Though it was rather surprising when it happened."

"I see...how much were you told?"

"I was told that he was once a demon, and then reborn as a human. And that you and I are somewhat brothers." he stated seriously.

"Anything else?"

"Not really." he shook his head. "Young master...how long were you aware of it?"

"Not long."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was asked not to."

Sebastian scoffed, but said nothing of it. "...Is he the reason I am ill?"

Ciel jumped in surprise at the question and blinked a few times, then he sighed. "He's...part of the reason yes."

"Why did he pick me?..." he asked almost silently.

"I only know part of the reason is you won't die from it...otherwise I don't know."

"What am I to do now young master? It seems as though i'm being told I won't get better until he leaves my body."

Ciel leaned back into his seat. "I wish I knew. But for now he's explaining things about you for me to understand. My theory is he'll leave once he's completed that task."

"Ahh...is he saying that you are to take care of me?" he laughed lightly.

"Perhaps." Ciel smiled lightly. "You are in all reality a fragile creature. Even more so than me." Sebastian glared at his master for such an insult. "Who knew that there were so many things that could affect one such as you." he teased.

"I'll remind you young master, that you're the one who made a contract with this...fragile creature."

"In anycase for the next few days I want you to rest. Your energy gets diminished having two souls within it, and the more you rest the better."

"But what of my duties?"

"For now Agni will take care of them. I'll only have you work when needed. Otherwise you can do as you wish so long as you don't over exert yourself. You are also not to leave the grounds without my consent. Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good."

"Though...I shall in the very least continue to aid you in your studies." he smiled. "We can't have you getting behind on your work now can we?"

It was Ciel's turn to glare now. 'Damn you.' he thought in his mind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Supper consisted of some soup, baked chicken with lemon, a salad, as well as some breadrolls. Sebastian leaned back against the sofa after he'd finished his meal. He was feeling considerably sleepy though he hadn't done much that day. "Sebastian." came Ciel's voice.

"Hmmm...?" he replied to show he was listening.

"Come. You'll sleep in my room tonight." he stated.

"That's inappropriate young master." he stated sleepily.

"Even so until your room has been completed, you'll be with me." Ciel nodded to Agni who picked him up.

"But i'm not sleepy..." he muttered even as Agni carried him to Ciels room.

"Of course your not." Ciel stated with a smirk.

"Young master, can we have pomagrantes for breakfast?" he asked even as Agni laid him on Ciel's bed.

"In what form?" he asked.

"I want pomagranate jelly on toast..." he dozed off.

Ciel snickered while Agni smiled. "Alright. You can have your pomagranate jelly." he stated.

Agni was removing the demons shoes, and other things until he was only in his shirt and pants. "I shall make the jelly before I go to bed so it'll be ready." Agni stated. "And maybe a cake for tomorrows after dinner dessert."

"Sounds good." Ciel yawned. Then Agni started to prepare him for bed.

"Do you think that it's over?" he asked.

"Who knows. But no matter what. Sebastian is my butler. No one can have him except me." he climbed into bed after he'd been changed. After Agni had left. Ciel was already fast asleep next to his butler. Sebastian had shifted and laid his head on Ciel's stomach. Hugging him with one arm over his belly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ahhh another fic where I finally updated it. Again i'm sorry! All the chaos seems to finally have died down. Woo! Though by thursday I have to have all my math homework done X.x and study for a math test...since I got sick i'm so behind! Gaaah! But I atleast am caught up with my art class stuff. I hope I can get all the homework done before it's due. Or atleast most of it. I honestly didn't get it all done the last time, but I still managed to get a B. I really hope I can pass this math. *crosses fingers* I'm not good with graphic equations and such. = Fractions, forget it! . But it doesn't help that it was never explained to me on how to do them either. = So i'll just hope for the best for now._

_Dr. Stramathor was never intended to be in this for long. xD He's actually a huge wimp though he tried to be cool and collected. I mention this cause i'm sure some people thought he might of been in here for longer. Well he was not. _

_I'm kinda happy that i've got some fics updated, though my Vampire Hunter D fic still needs to be updated. X.x I never should of made those chapters so long. Guuuhh..._

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and comments appreciated. Though I would like to know peoples thoughts. Still haven't gotten a review for Hidden Secrets (the newest chapter) so i'm kinda worried I confused people with it. X.x I hope not. Well until another update. Later! Oh and I did get up the picture of Baby Sebastian and Sin up on my deviant art if you wanted to see what Sin looked like as a young girl from Unexpected Arrivals. Just look up Shunhades on there. =3_


End file.
